Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Victory League
by pokemaster321
Summary: A human turned Squirtle named Reyn with his human turned Charmander friend named Soul met up with two others to try to fid a way to stop an unruly leader from hurting the citizens of this great new land they have fallen into. I got this idea from Pokémon Mystery dungeon: Silver Resistance by ScytheRider. Rated T for language and violence
1. Questions and Realizations

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Victory League**

Prologue : Questions, Questions, Questions

**Hello mortal soul it is me your ah subconscious ... Let's go with that**

_Who is this is it you Soul?_

**No it's not your friend I'm your spiritual self and I have some questions to ask you**

_What are they?_

**Just some personality questions **

_Why?_

**Because I feel like it **

**1. Are you a boy or a girl?**

_A boy but if your my spiritual self you shou-_

**Next question**

**2. A foreign person has started up a conversation with you. To be honest, you don't have a clue what this fellow is saying. How do you reply?**

_It might have been a joke. I'll laugh just for kicks_

**Here we go**

**3. Are you a cheerful person**

_Yeah always my friends can tell you that_

**Good answer... I guess**

_Wait what do you mean by-_

**4. Do you like groan-inducing puns**

_I like 'em when I tell them but some are just stupid. A little I guess_

**5. Do you noisily enjoy yourself with others**

_Tons all the time_

**This is going a lot faster now that you stop interrupting me**

**6. You win the lottery what do you do**

_Spend it all right away_

**Now tell me more about yourself and your friends so we can get acquainted**

_Who the hell are you?_

**Just a friend now talk**

_Okay, I guess if it's the only to get out of this_

**Now you get it Reyn speak**

_Okay, my name is Reyn Winters and I'm 13 years old I'll turn 14 in 1 month. I'm a very happy person and everyone else thinks. All my friends really enjoy my company. I'm really good at science and computers and that is really what I'm known for. I always wear a bulletproof vest just in case I ever get into some type of trouble. My friend, Soul but his real name is Soulestik Novena, always carries a pistol with him even in school and he can hide it well even from metal detectors too. I h-_

**Is the gun loaded? and Reyn isn't your real name isn't it?**

_Yes to your first. No to your second_

**What is your real name then young man**

_It's Rechtz_

**Okay Rechtz what were you going to say**

_I have another friend named Davious but I'm not as good as friends with him but I could still notice no matter what he was in what area. I can easily tell people in a crowd due to their voice and personality. _

**Okay then. **the voice changed its voice. **Who is this**

_That's exactly how my mom sounds how do you know about my family _

**I told you I'm your subconscious. You have told me enough about your past and present and I know what to you will now be a Squirte!**

_Ah dude hell no! I'm human and my friends and family would be worried sick about me._

**Don't worry about it you will see references from your family and when you say there name correctly they will retake all your friends memory. Soul will be there in the flesh and blood in the same place. Just remember Reyn or Rechtz that your friends and family are all being turned into Pokémon just call them out and they'll remember.**

_This won't be one of those thing when you erase my memories_

**Yes it is but you will remember your friends and family and your name also your knowledge of computers good luck and may this ever be in your favor**

_Wait, who the hell are you really?_

**You'll now soon. Good bye Rechtz and don't forget to have fun**

Chapter 1 : Realization Confirmation

Reyn woke up feeling just like before that weird dream he just had about a couple of seconds ago. He looked behind him and he was in a castle a fairly large castle. He felt something on his hands and he realized he was hand cupped. In front of him there was a Charmander wearing cargo pants and a white shirt that says " # 1 " on it which seemed very familiar with him. Then these last physical features he knew it was going to seal the deal. He looked to the right on his arm and saw the cut on his arm. Also the bulging thing in his pocket must be the gun he always has. Then Reyn realized something. His chest was larger and he noticed he still had his favorite bullet proof vest he got from his mom. Then he realized that Soul should not be a Pokémon and if he was a Pokémon then I should be taller. Then he looked at himself and realized he was a Squirtle!

_What happened I should not be a Squirtle _thought Reyn to himself. But all he could recall was his friends names and that he was human that's it. Then he recalled that saying Soul's full name would help him remember.

"Hey you," said Reyn

"Yeah want do you want," said the could be Soul his voice sounded just like his.

"Soulestik Novena is that really you," said Reyn. Then all of a sudden Soul's eyes were glowing orange and then they went back to their original color in a second's notice.

" Reyn where the hell are we," said Soul confused and worried," I know I'm a Charmander but this can't be serious it has to be a dream."

"It's no dream if you thought it was that," the Ivysaur said right next to him, "this hellhole you see before you is the Leader's Castle known by the citizens of Fitztersa or at least that what it used to be named.

"What do you mean used to be?" said Soul. The Pokémon around him gawked in surprise then he covered it up ,"Were not from here really I can't seem to remember."

"That's odd," said the Ivysaur," but let me lighten you up. The names Saurian nice to meet you."

"Hey Saurian," said Reyn," my name is Reyn and this is my friend Soul,"

"That's not your real name isn't it Reyn," said Saurian.

"Yeah your right it really is Rechtz but Soul is his real name," said Reyn," please just call me Reyn though."

"Alright Reyn let's start from the beginning," said Saurian," This place used to be known as Fitztersa the wonderful Pokémon utopia where everyone was happy and it was the most wonderful place any Pokémon could imagine. In December 21, 2012 all the humans were gone or wiped off the place of the earth. For the past 500 years we've been perfecting human technology and making it our ow-"

"Wait humans were wiped of the earth," said Reyn," holy shit man!"

"Yeah our old history books say it was freakin awesome," said the Pikachu behind Saurian, "the names Krest."

"That is the partner for my team against the Leader we are called a resistance team," said Saurian.

"A resistance team what's that?" asked Soul

"We fight the forces of the Leader so he doesn't hurt the citizens. We'd ask maybe if you could join but right now we're heading towards the chopping block," said Krest afraid, "they're going to kill us man"

"That's not good at all but luckily I thought of a way out," said Soul ," there is no guards or anything here this Leader must be very arrogant." Soul took out his gun and held it upside down and set it to silence.

"You own a pistol those are really costly!" said Saurian.

"Yeah I always keep one with me. Hold still so I can shoot of the chains," said Soul. He did so

"Hey watch the tail," said Krest.

"Sorry I usually have good aim with this," said Soul.

"It's alright you didn't get me," said Krest.

"I have something else in mind," said Soul. Soul reached his pocket and took out a time bomb.

" A bomb dude where'd you get that!" said Reyn

"I found one. Let's get to the bridge and use this bomb," said Soul.

"Stop you come back!" said a guard.

"Let's jet before we are caught all over again," said Saurian. The foursome ran until they found an area which was most likely the armory. There were tons of weapons and skateboards and other cool things.

"Let's take some of these pistols and these skateboards as well as these rollerblades so we can get out faster," said Krest. They slipped these on and left the undetected.

"All right I'm going to set the bomb and now let's run," said Soul. The whole bridge exploded but Reyn tripped and he was hanging on the edge of the cliff looking scarred as ever

Chapter 2 : The New Squad

"


	2. A Long Walk To Water

Ch. 2 A Long Walk To Water

Reyn was on the ledge of a 20 ft. cliff to doomsday. Reyn was scarred into his little world of who knows where to not even notice he was already being saved

_I've never been in this much danger of certain death before, _thought Reyn, _I hope this doesn't happen all the time._ Reyn felt his hand slipping and he braced himself for impact when falling two stories downward to his short untimely death even though he's only been here for 1 2 hours tops. Suddenly he felt his hand and it wasn't holding to anything. He nearly fell downward to his doom. Luckily Saurian caught Reyn with is vines and slowly he was lifted up to the edge of the cliff. Soul and Krest saw Reyn's scared out of his mind

"Dude are you alright?" asked Krest," you look scared straight."

" That just never happened to me before," said Reyn.

"Okay let's get home it's a 15 mile walk from here to the base," said Saurian.

"15 miles!" said Reyn," I can barely walk 5 miles,"

"Don't worry there might be a slight shortcut through this mystery dungeon," said Krest.

"Mystery dungeon?" asked Soul ," what's that?"

"It's a mysterious place hence the name mystery dungeon were the floor changes every single time you go up and the stairs are sometimes in the weirdest places. There are many wild Pokémon that we will have to fight and they don't take no for an answer. Time goes way more rapidly so you get hungry faster. Luckily, this is an easy mystery dungeon with bountiful amount of fruit and berries," said Saurian," going through here will lower our walk time but if we fail we'll just come back here even hungrier and thirstier than before."

"Let's take the risk," said Krest," we might not have any items but there are plenty in the dungeon."

"I vote for the risk what have we got to lose," said Soul

"Why not how many miles are we saving?" said Reyn

"About 7 miles if we go through here," said Saurian.

"Great, that what I wanted," said Reyn.

"What are we waiting for then, let's go," said Krest enthusiastically

**B1F The Mystic Forest**

The foursome walked into the forest and were awestruck with how many fruits and berries were on the trees.

"There are so many berries here we won't go hungry for a long time," said Krest, "grab all the berries you can and put them in this empty bag." They did so and got as many bags as they can carry.

"You get to carry the bag Reyn," said Saurian.

"Why me?" asked Reyn "I didn't do anything wrong"

"I have no hands," said Saurian

"The bag isn't fire or shockproof because we just started our team 1 week ago so we don't have enough money," said Krest

"Fine okay I'll carry the bag," said Reyn. Reyn carried the bag and he realized the bag just made him feel a lot heavier than before.

"This bag feels like I just added 10 pounds," said Reyn

"That's because you did," said Saurian.

"Let's go we don't have a minute to lose," said Krest. The group walked for what felt like 30 minutes and they felt like they went right back to where they started. Then they finally found the stairs to the next to a sleeping wild Raticate.

"Oh come on we've been on this floor for 1 hour and the only way to get out is to beat this," said Reyn

"Relax I'll just shoot it with my gun easy as pie," said Soul. He took the gun out and aimed it at the Raticate. He shot and the bullet dissipated as soon as it came out the chamber. The whole party was confused. Usually guns always work but that must not be the case in a mystery dungeon.

"I guess we'll have to fight it out the ol' fashioned way," said Krest," can't take the easy way out I guess." The four ran towards the Raticate and outnumbered it so it had no escape route.

"This is a normal type so it'll be faster if we take it out using martial-arts," said Krest.

"I got that under control this should be really easy," said Soul

"You know how to use martial-arts," said Saurian astonished.

"Yeah, my dad taught it to me it should be easily as pie," said Soul. Soul squared off with the Raticate. His eyes were red with fiery as the Raticate ran toward towards the seem like vulnerable Charmander as the Raticates teeth started glowing a bright yellow color.

*CRUNCH*

Soul couldn't dodge away fast enough as the super fang attack chomped straight into Soul's arm

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHH" the Raticate cried as it bit harder on Soul now bleeding arm. Soul finally got the Raticate to let go by jabbing the Raticate in the face using a mach punch. No one even saw it coming. Soul then rushed and punched the Raticate multiple times then he finished the deal with a sky uppercut knocking the Raticate out and into a tree nearby.

"Sweet moves Soul never knew you packed that much punch before," said Reyn," but I wish I could fix that mangled arm of yours."

"No prob it's not your fault," said Soul noticing his hurt body as he felt almost dizzy from severe blood loss. Then as Reyn really felt hurt for his friend a beautiful blue ring encircled the two best friends as Soul's wound started to close and he felt less dizzy. Actually both Soul and Reyn felt better than ever.

" I never knew you knew Aqua Ring Reyn," said Krest ecstatic as lightning bolts came out of his red puffy cheeks.

"Me neither," said Reyn sheepishly.

"Let's go to the next floor," said Soul.

**B2F The Mystic Forest**

Reyn's stomach rumbled and his mouth was drier than ever. He almost felt just like fainting right there on the spot but he knew that his friends probably felt this way also. So he tried to hold this over. 30 minutes had passed and they haven't seen anything remotely close to water. Then he finally snapped and just said what was on his mind.

"Damn it I'm so hungry that I could eat anything," said Reyn.

"It's okay we can eat some of the berries now because I'm starting to get hungry too," said Saurian. But before they could break for lunch a group of 4 Rattata encircled the group looking madder than a bull whose seen the color red

" What did we do wrong this time?" asked Soul.

"Nothing," said Krest," wild Pokémon just like attacking anything they see." The four Rattata ran straight for all four of them simultaneously. Luckily Saurian used Vine Whip and picked up 1 of the Rattata and smashed it into all the other 3. They were still alive and ready to awaken at a second's notice.

*Thump*

As one tackled Reyn to the ground but it only phased him. Then Reyn picked up speed and head butted the Rattata and it fainted after it was hit. Krest used Thundershock and knocked out his Rattata. Soul punched one Rattata into another Rattata ad now all 4 of them were on the ground and the stairs were shown in the next to them and they walked up to the next floor wearily from hunger and thirst.

**B3F The Mystic Forest**

The group walked and finally there was some good news that was on this floor actually 2 things

"There is finally some water on this floor and this is the last floor so we can leave his dungeon," said Saurian. Krest ran up to the water and looked as desperate to drink. As soon as Krest couldn't take it anymore he drank the water up he had little purple spots on him and a purple line forms under his nose

"Uh, I don't think this water is very safe to drink," said Krest coughing out loudly on the ground and almost woke up all the wild Pokémon.

"Get the pink colored fruit called a pecha berry and give it to Krest so it can cure his poison," said Saurian. Reyn gave Krest the berry and Krest woke up with a start but he was still very sick on the inside.

"Give Krest one of the Oran berries then I see the stairs so we can get out of this god damn place," said Saurian.

"Let's do this then," said Soul. Reyn gave Krest the Oran berry and he already felt better. They walked up they started walking to the stairs.

"I guess I learned something today," said Krest.

"What would that be Krest?" said Saurian.

"Never drink the water you see in a mystery dungeon until Soul tests for you," joked Krest.

"Hey!" said Soul. Everyone laughed even though they were still were thirsty. They finally were out of the mystery dungeon and on their way to the Victory League base.

Luckily there was some water when they left the area.

"Alright Soul test the water and see if it's good," said Krest. Soul drank the water and nothing bad happened to him so the rest of them drank the water and they were on their way.


	3. A Short History Lesson

Chapter 3: The Victory League

The group walked the last 5 miles in near complete silence. Nothing really went on during these fast few miles. Then Reyn thought to himself, _I need to figure out what I'm doing here in this pokemon world and why friends are here too. If I join this victory league with my new friends then maybe I'll be occupied and luckily maybe find more about my past other than my name and my friends names. _

"Okay so we're here at the victory league base," said Krest enthusiastically, "I bet most of the base thinks were died already since we haven't been back in two days."

"We could pull a prank on them and say were ghosts or something," joked Reyn smiling.

"Speaking of ghost we have to hurry before the Sentries come and take us again, Krest," said Saurian.

"Sentries? who are they?" asked Reyn.

"Sentries are legions of the Leaders ghost pokemon that take you back to his castle for being out at night time. We got caught by them 2 days ago until you guys came and rescued us from being executed," said Saurian.

"You were waiting in line for 2 days just to be killed!?" yelled Soul.

"Yeah and probably another 3 days just to be in the front of the line," confirmed Krest.

"This Leader must be very happy to put innocent pokemon to death, dude needs to do other things then watch his own kind be slaughtered," said Reyn.

"Agreed," said Saurian, " that's why a group of pokemon 150 years ago decided to trick the Leader by making him think the resistance base is a colony of his own country. This is the reason he will never try to come over here and he hasn't figured it out since. There was a Leader here 100 years ago who killed many innocents before but 2 of our best leaguers killed him in the fight of the century. Sadly, a new leader has rose and the ones who did it last time left the area because they were half-human and the god Palkia who made this transformation in the first place turned them back to being human. There was a prophecy saying that one day these heroes would return along with to others."

"What were the names of these 2 heroes anyway?" asked Soul.

"They were Shelby Ross and Rechtz Winters... wait a minute," Saurian paused, "Reyn that could have been your mom and dad who came here 100 years ago. Rechtz is your real name isn't it."

Reyn thought to himself, _Those names do sound familiar to me. They really could be my parents who came here. This prophecy did say that 2 humans as pokemon came here and two others came as well. I am Rechtz Winters Jr. so that must be my dad since no one else I know has my name. Ross might be my mom's maiden name but I don't know for sure. Then the voice from when I first got here came back but it was still a little hazy. He kind off said __**Your friends and family... recognize them **__it was a lucky thought that he remembered the gist of that message. Krest took me out of deep thought._

"Hello! You ho! Earth to Reyn," he said then he gave me a little electric shock which brought me back into my senses.

"Come on lets go in already we don't have time to be standing around we're already here," said Krest. All Krest really showed us is the tiniest cave entrance known to mankind with a diameter about the length of a very small boulder.

"Okay a tiny cave what now," said Soul.

"Go on don't be shy crawl in there," said Krest assure of himself even though all I could see was a hole nearly big enough or a rabbit to go in. The 4 of us crawled in and somehow the cave entrance got larger when Saurian tried to go in.

"What the hell just happened!?" said Reyn a little freaked out that he just saw a rock tunnel be molded just like play dough.

"There is a magical ghost enchantment which opens up so that any pokemon can fit this hole but it looks really tiny so outsiders don't get curious," said Krest. Krest looked at Reyn as he could see the sheer horror on his face. The explanation might have cleared up his confusion but it still made him scarred that ghost pokemon can do all this different type of stuff. They crawled a lot further until the cave opened to a much bigger open enough so that all the pokemon in the world could be in one room. Then the saw the base. There were glass windows and there was somehow light in the cave even though they were about 20 below underground deep in the earth's crust. Then a sudden booming voice came from under even further below.

"So we have new comers and look here look like Saurian and Krest are still alive," said the voice.

"That's our gate keeper Krate but many pokemon call him Keeper," said Saurian to Soul and Reyn.

"I heard you guys got caught be Sentries be careful next time." said Krate. Then he floated up and the Gastly was happy to see his friends again," who are these two new faces hope they are happy to join the league."

"We sure are," said Soul happy to be where he is, "my name is Soulestik but you can call me Soul and this is my friend Recthz Jr. but you can call him Reyn." Krate looked awestruck as he looked at Reyn with a happy smile

"What might be your last name then Reyn?" asked Krate

"Winters, Rechtz Winters Jr. to you Mister Krate," said Reyn a little scared that people have been taking interest in him all of a suddenly.

"You know your dad was really special here. Well never mind that welcome back Saurian and Krest and have fun in the resistance Reyn and Soul," said Krate happily as we walked away and into the building. When we walked in it was as noisy as if a party was going inside the base. Many pokemon were happy to see that Saurian and Krest were still alive and well.

"Did you guys want to join our resistance team then we could work together and find out about your orgins of being turned into a pokemon and all," said Krest.

"How did you know that we were transformed into a pokemon!?" said Reyn and Soul.

"We kind of heard your conversation when we were hand cupped right behind you. Also you had no idea about the history of this region and you don't really remember that much stuff about yourself. Also your dad and mom might be the heroes who were here 50 years ago. Time goes in different speeds between here and the human world because here there are no humans they all got struck with a meteor in December 21, 2012," said Saurian.

"Well I guess we could join your team since you're our only friends and there aren't a lot of ways to find out our origins about how we were human and all," said Soul," this is the best way."

"Great then let's just get you registered then shall we," said Krest excited. He was so excited that little electric bolts came out of his cheeks.

"Hey by the way what type of pokemon were they when they came here?" asked Reyn to Saurian.

"They were just like you and Soul. Rechtz Sr. was a Squirtle but he evolved into a Blastiose and Shelby was a Charmander but she evolved into a Charizard," answered Saurian. They walked upstairs about 5 flights until they went into a single room with a Chatot next to a giant book.

"So you guys made it alive and you met some new friends too," said the Chatot, "my named Cherri nice to meet you."

"My name is Rechtz Jr. and this is my friend Soulestik," said Reyn," you can call me Reyn though." Cherri's eyes widened just like Krate's when Reyn mentioned his real name.

"What is your last name," said Cherri.

"Winters, Rechtz Winters Jr. pleased to meet you," said Reyn.

"Okay then," said Cherri still astonished," you will be recorded with team Victory here I suppose."

"Sure do," said Soul and Reyn together. Cherri took the pen and wrote there full names down in the big book then closed it.

"Okay now all you have to do is swear in. Rise your right hand and say the following," instructed Cherri hen she recited the following," _I swear for my life until I retire I will try my best to keep this country safe from the Leader's reign even if it means death, loss of a member or any other circumstance. I will always try to be number 1 and even if means to kill someone you if they work for the Leader I will kill them without hesistation. _Do you swear to fllow this creed no matter what Rechtz and Soulestik."

"I do," they both said in unison.

"Okay by the power vested in me I now pronounce you new members of Team Victory!" said Cherri.

_Hello, this is the author here saying to please review when I can to make the story more interesting for the public and for myself. Good or bad I'll accept all. Have a good day!_


	4. Long Time No See

Ch. 4 Long Time No See

**Location: ?**

An older Blastiose wake up next to a sleeping Charizard next to him

"Hey, Hey wake up." said the Blastiose with emphasis, "come on wake up."

"What is it Reyn," said the Charizard looking annoyed being woken up suddenly.

"I think we're back where we were at first," said Reyn.

"You mean-" said the Charizard

"Yep were back at the old leaders castle," said Reyn

**Location : The Old Leader's Castle**

Reyn and the Charizard looked around at their new surroundings. The whole area was pretty much a desolate wasteland. There weren't any tress at all and there were no pokemon anywhere at all. It was like looking at ten miles of desert except there was scorched unkempt grass near their feet it seem like there was anything at all.

"It's like a fifteen mile walk from here to the base. Let alone know if the base had moved," said the Charizard sadly," I can't pick you up and fly you weigh only 10 pounds less than me."

"Let's start walking then maybe something will pop up," said Reyn ," hopefully this isn't just some bad dream."

"I can try to lift you Reyn it might be hard on me," said the Charizard probably not hearing a word Reyn just said.

"Okay hold on then let's see if this works," said Reyn happily getting on the Charizard's back.

*RUSSEL*

"What was that?" said the Charizard scared.

"It was probably just the wind it should be fine. No one has been here for a long time let's go," assured Reyn. Then a Rattata ran out of the pushes and rushed towards Reyn and jumped straight up.

"Reyn look out!" cautioned the Charizard.

"I see it babe," said Reyn confidently. It was like par core off Charizard's back. He did a flip of it then smashed his shell on the little pokemon.

"Nice one Reyn still used to the old body aren't you," said the Charizard.

"Yes I am Shelby," said Reyn

*RING!RING!*

"What's that Reyn," said Shelby alarmed. Reyn looked in his pants pocket and took out the cell and saw the caller ID

"It's the Double L's they must know that were here," said Reyn," somehow they know." Reyn picked up the phone and heard the voice coming out

"Hello Recthz Winters welcome back," said the voice from the stainless steel cell phone, "we have some very good and bad news."

"Hit me with the bad first, Marx," said Reyn.

The Leader's son is the new Leader and he's terrorizing the whole country side. He even renamed it from Fitztersa to Victinia," said Marx. He sounded disappointed and ashamed

"Reyn look out it's another Rattata!" yelled Shelby. Reyn turned around and used ice beam on the rattata and it was frozen solid in an instant.

"Reyn your so chill even after hearing the bad news," said Shelby, "the ethereal water in your gut is still not worried it must be frozen solid."

"Yeah it sure is I actually can't use any water moves right now," said Reyn. He tried to use a water gun but all the came out was a frost breath and it chilled Shelby out.

"Stop that Reyn that's really chilly," said Shelby using her tail to warm herself up,"

"Sorry got a little carried away," said Reyn. Then Reyn took his hand off the speaker and said, "alright Marx wait is the good news,"

"There are 2 things actually," said Marx ,"1. Team Extra is back together and 2. your son and his here too he's in the base and made a new team here."

"Then I'll just have to go over there and look won't we," said Reyn

"We sure will and I hope that you come back safely," said Marx. He hang up and now the area was dead silence.

"Alright let's try this flying thing and get the hell out of here and fast," said Reyn. Shelby took on Reyn and even though it was a long struggle they finally got off the ground and they were off. After about 5 miles Shelby couldn't take it anymore she just dropped on the ground heavily

*CRASH*

"Ouch that hurts where are we?" complained Reyn.

"What do you mean that hurt you I'm the one still on the ground. This looks like a castle maybe," explained Shelby, "wait a minute. This looks like it could be the new Leaders castle and there looks like a resistance team right now I see the seal they're going in aren't they." Reyn and Shelby looked at the seal on the bag they were carrying. It was team Extra!. But they looked at the bridge that was supposed to be there and it wasn't there.

"The bridge is out Reyn we have to warn the team," said Shelby," you are the leader and your vice Marx is leading the expedition." Reyn looked at the Torterra who was leading the group.

Then Reyn wondered, _Why are they here and what is the mission that they are supposed to be doing? It's great being back with my other friends so the best we could do is help them o whatever mission they are doing._

"Alright let's go!" said Reyn as he charged his ice in case of evasive action. Reyn and Shelby walked over to the group and intercepted the group of 3 before they could go any further.

"Long time no see your leader's back," said Reyn as he went over and high fived his friends.

"Rechtz you came back, how you doin'," said the Alakazam shaking Reyn and Shelby's hand happily.

"Yeah waz up Ally," said Reyn to the Alakazam.

"Hey don't forget about me 'ight ," said the Raichu.

"Hey I can't forget about you, Rayx" said Reyn.

"You better have not," said Rayx always happy as ever," your son just formed a group with my younger brother Krest they call themselves Team Victory I hope they'll do wonders."

" I can't wait to see my son down here," said Reyn, "so why are you guys down here, Ally."

"We are here to blow the bridge out with this time bomb to blow out the bridge so we can lower the risk factor since the Leaders commander Shays is slowed down bringing his army to demolish the Sitrus park."

"Why would he be trying to demolish one of the only parks to get Sitrus berries?" asked Reyn, "he must want to starve us that is not good. Also the bridge is already out."

"Say what the bridge is all ready out who could've done that," said Rayx, " only our team knew about this undercover mission."

Then it clicked inside Reyn read _It must've been my son and his friend Soul who blew up the bridge. They must've spawned as pokemon in the castle just like how we did the last time with me and Shelby. Also I know Soul is really good with guns and bombs and stuff so he must've had blown up the bridge. I'll tell my theory with the others and I can ask Soul and the rest of Team Victory what they did. _Reyn told his theory top to bottom.

"So you think that Team Victory did this it might be true," said Ally, " I know so"

"Why so assure," said Shelby.

"Because my brother and his friend Saurian were captured by the Sentinels 2 days ago until Reyn and his friend came," said Rayx, "they even took some weapons from the Leader's armory. I guess we can turn around now. Ally you have the honor of teleporting us."

"Gotcha covered hang on your ears might pop," said Ally. They teleported and they appeared right in front of the base and Krate appeared from the sentry post and appeared right in front of the group

"Did you get the call from the SC that your son is here Rechtz," said the Gastly.

"Sure did and I'm going to meet him first thing when I get in," said Reyn.

"All right I'll let you in then," said Krate, "he's in the registration room right now as we speak."

"Thanks Keeper I'll be off now let's go gang," said Reyn. As soon as they walked inside they saw some things that were very similar and different. They walked forward in a hall and saw many computers in a nice colorful room and then they walked into an elevator and went all the way to the top in a small room which was the registry room. The elevator door rang and the 5 met up with Krest, Saurian, Soul and Reyn Jr.

"Hello son," said Rechtz.

_Please review. I accept all reviews!_


	5. The Burning

Ch. 5 The Burning

_For the rest of this story Reyn will be Reyn Jr. and Rechtz is Reyn Sr. _

Reyn knew who was standing right before him in the small registration room. It was his dad and he was an almost 200 pd. Blastiose that was over 3 feet taller than him. Back when he was human he hoped that he wasn't so short but he couldn't just remember how tall her was at all. He drew a bank and his head started to hurt a little but he dismissed the fact.

"Reyn, you there hello you remember me 'ight," said Reyn's dad looking down on him.

"Yeah, I kind of do but people say you did something here before is that true?" asked Reyn.

"They say you beat the previous leader before in battle is that really true?" asked Soul confused

"It's great to see a living legend in person how did you do it the first time Mr. Winters?" said Krest

"To answer your questions Yes, Yes and I got help from my 4 friends that were the first people on my team it wasn't just me. I got help from Shelby, Marx, and Rayx. They helped me become the great Pokémon I am today," answered Recthz happily then went and high fived Rayx.

"So is the same thing going to happen to me just like you?" said Reyn

"I don't know?" said Recthz "it might be different but right now it seems like the same, that reminds me did you blow up the bridge to the Leader castle, Soul?"

"Uh...Uh... I don't know" said Soul as he quavered and his right arm started to twitch uncontrollably. Reyn could easily tell that when Soul had that twitch he was lying.

Reyn thought to himself, _Soul why don't you just tell the truth._ Reyn looked at Soul who quavered in fear and his right arm moving and twitching faster than a helicopter blade. Now his palms were sweaty and he was going to crack soon and tell the truth.

"All right all right I'll tell the truth," admitted Soul, "we did blow up the bridge because we were being chased by one of the guards in the castle cause that's just where we were when we got here. We met up with Saurian and Krest and accidentally found the armory and took some of the weapons back with us. We found a bomb and I used it on the bridge."

"That was supposed to be our mission to stop the Leader's general Shays from burning the Sitrus forest. It's one of the only places to get food in this colony and the colonies next to us. He could call the shots on all food and have so much taxes on them we'll starve ta death," said Marx.

"Did what we do affect anything?" said Soul his right arm was twitching as he looked worried that he did something wrong.

"No I think you actually saved some work for us, what could possibly go wrong with you doing this a little earlier than planned." Suddenly a Gengar appeared from the wall and gave us a message and it look very important.

"Hello G what's the news eh?" said Rayx.

"Bad news I'm afraid to say though something is going really wrong and you have to leave very soon or else," said G worried.

"What could possibly go wrong it's not like anything bad will happen correct," said Soul assuring nothing bad could go wrong.

"You know Sitrus forest the forest that borders our colony and the colony next door who runs the Regret division," said G sweating.

"Yeah is something going on does the Regret division need our help with something important," said Reyn

"The forest is on fire and there is a new decree from our Leader and it's not good," said G, "it says the following there are new acts in place and these are taxes."

"Oh gees here comes another new tax, they've already given us paper taxes with official seals and taxed most sugar so we boycotted them until later when they repealed them. They even killed many innocent Pokémon in the country. What more can he do to us," said Marx.

"It says the following: _Dear worthless Pokémon, I would like to inform you that since your last raid on our supply ships food we are going to put on more tax and many other things that make me happy on the inside. 1. There is a new tax on all food and it now cost 50% more no matter what unless you live in the colony of Zefora then food cost 100% extra. 2. The Zefora port will now be closed until all things are payed for. 3. We had 4 Pokémon run away from our execution line so if you see the Pokémon of the names of Reyn, Soul, Saurian, and Krest turn them in immediately. That is all. Your loving ruler, The Leader._

"You got away from the execution line so he wants you back immediately, how does he know your names?" asked Ally.

"He must've heard us talking or one of the guards must've," said Krest, "I don't think he knows that we are part of the league"

"With all these taxes there needs to be a change right now," said Rayx," I wish we could do something." Rayx pounded his fist on the table and looked mad.

"There is one idea that I think that we could do but we need all of the colonies or we might as well just forget about it," said Reyn.

"You can tell us when we meet up with the capital of the colony next door. The colony of Texct that is led by a Venusaur named Vex and the colony is 30 miles down south of here. We are one of the most northern colonies here." said Marx, "but now we have to put out that fire before the whole crop of Sitrus berries dwindles faster and faster."

"Okay so let's plot the course using the map of the 7 Seas and it shows everything from the far eastern colonies to the 3 countries that surround us. These countries also hate this country but are too scared because as of now he's a world super power," said Ally," so I want team Victory to put out this fire as we have to go down to meet Vex to discuss important matters for a congress to meet together and discuss these taxes. This is last straw of many things he's done."

"Agreed," said Rechtz, "I'll lead team Victory to the forest. There is a mystery dungeon to get past and you'll need my help. I'll meet up with you guys once were done with the fire."

"It's settled then let's do this and first we'll have to pack our supplies and get ready and we'll leave soon after," said Marx," meeting adjourned."

"All right let's get ready to get set up you guys," said Recthz , " follow me were going to." The group of 5 went down the elevator to an area marked B* and the elevator opened and then there was a sudden chill in the air as the group walked into the area that seemed like cold storage. As a Frosslass came from the wall looking very happy to be in below freezing condition.

"Hello Rechtz I see that your back in storage how may I help you," said the Frosslass

"Everybody this Frost our storage keeper, she keeps hold of all the leagues items and orbs and even holds the food here. That's why it has to be cold in here. It really helps the Ethereal Water keep cool," said Recthz.

"What do you need Rechtz going on another mission I suppose," said Frost looking at the Blastiose and looking a little love struck,

"I'm just helping out Team Victory with their first mission so we'll have 1 escape orb, 2 heal seeds, one airlock orb, and 5 sitrus berries and tons of Oran berries please and but this in our bag please so we can get going right now," said Recthz. Frost disappeared and appeared again with all the items needed and put them in the bag and Rechtz took it and give to Soul.

"Why do I have to carry the bag," said Soul," what if the bag catches on fire."

"Actually the bag is fire proof and shock proof so it can't catch on fire no matter how hot your tail gets Soul heck you probably don't even know how to make your flame hotter you've only been a Charmander for 8-9 hours so you really don't know how to use fire anyway," said Rechtz, "our team does have tons of money you know we've been in the business for a while and we got a fat bonus for beating the 1st Leader."

"Do you think that you could teach us dad how to be a Pokémon and all Saurian and Krest already know," said Reyn.

"Of course I can that's the reason I volunteered to escort the others don't know that you're really human so I have to come to help you," said Rechtz.

"Thanks, alright lets go and stoop this fire from happening alright lets go," said Reyn

"Anyway where do we have to go to get to the South from the base?" asked Soul.

"All we have to do is go out the south entrance and then walk straight south from there on Route 14 then turn right onto Route 1 then we'll reach the Mystery Dungeon known as the Silver Crevice and we'll be at the southern colony border where the forest is." answered Rechtz.

"Okay then let's go," said Krest.

Reyn thought to himself, _How come I was the one brought here instead of anyone else?_

_Please review so that I know how the story is doing_


	6. The Trurth Hurts

Ch. 6 The Truth Hurts

**Location: Route 14**

The group walked for a long time on Route 14 and looked at the scenery. They passed a town about 5 miles back and it was known as New Fitz and they stayed there for a rest and now they're back on the round.

"Only about a couple more miles until we reach Route 1 but we are actually ahead of schedule maybe I can teach you pointers on how to use your elemental attacks," said Rechtz

"Okay whatever better learn how to do this now then go in a mystery dungeon and being a burden," said Reyn, " let's start right away."

"All right Reyn I'll start with you," said Rechtz," let me show you how to use some water shall we,"

"Whenever you're ready dad we can start," said Reyn.

"It looks like your really chill right now and that makes your Ethereal Water frozen but we aren't learning ice right now we are learning water so-"started Reyn's dad then he slapped Reyn over the head and Reyn felt this anger escalate.

"What did you do that for dad geez that really hurt," said Reyn.

"Looks like it is still frozen solid Krest I want you to lightly shock him a little bit till his instincts get the best of him," said Recthz, "it's okay it's just for training soon he'll be able to do this by himself." Reyn shocked by Krest only once and he punched Krest in the face but he didn't know what got over him.

"Sorry Krest, I don't know why I did that," said Reyn.

"Don't worry Reyn it was just your instincts to do that. I would've done the same thing," said Krest.

"Okay now you are ready to use your water attacks I'm going to tell you 2 moves that are easy to learn," said Rechtz, "I want you to exhale faster than you usually would and exhale everything and don't stop after you've run out of air."

"Okay I'll see what I can do," said Reyn. Reyn inhaled and exhaled as fast as possible and then many bubbles came out of his mouth but they were all aimed at Soul who really hated the water hitting his flame.

"Hey watch where you point those bubbles Reyn," said Soul then his flame grew to half his body size and he breathed a large fireball that almost scorched Reyn into a crisp but his dad blocked it with a strong water gun that turned the that flames into water vapor.

"So it looks like Soul already learned his first move. Did you notice Soul that when you got mad your flame got higher. When your flame gets higher it makes your attacks more power because the flame in your stomach gets larger the madder you get. When you are ready to fight just think about things that make you make you mad, you too Reyn. But not too much Reyn because then the water in you will boil which means you will lose some Ethereal Water even though your attack is more powerful," instructed Recthz, "all right Reyn I want you to calm down as much and as cool as possible."

Reyn tried to relax even though he was shocked and beaten down a couple thoughts

_Okay happy thoughts to calm down so happy thoughts eh? I can do that can't I, _thought Reyn to himself, _just think of some nice cool water. _Reyn was a swimming fan and was on the swimming team even though he couldn't remember that much about it he knew he was very good. Remembering this made him feel better and it calmed him down to ice.

"So it seems you have calmed down Reyn so I want you to do what you did to use bubble beam and see what happens," instructed Rechtz. Reyn inhaled then exhaled and a strong icy wind brushed by everyone chilling everybody to near icicles.

"Geez, that was cold Reyn. Now it's my turn," said Soul. Soul looked pumped and ready for what Rechtz was about to say.

"Okay Soul I want you to do the same thing you did for ember except I want you to hold it in at the last minute. This will create tons of smoke coming from your nose," said Recthz.

"Couldn't that hurt maybe just a little," said Soul. Rechtz gave Soul a cold stare that cut through him like a knife. The stare gave him that nervous tick in his right arm. It looked odd even though he does that all the time he is nervous, "all right I'll give it a try."

"Good answer now go on and do it," said Rechtz. Soul's flame enlarged and he breathed his fire but just before he kept it in his mouth and smoke appeared from his nose and it was hard to breath until the smoke cleared a couple minutes later. Soul mouth and nose hurt and he must've been annoyed because his tail flame was up next to his head and almost waked Reyn in the face.

"That hurt a whole bunch and made my nose feel like it was on fire," said Soul.

"That's just how Shelby said it felt when she first learned how to use Smokescreen Route 1 is just around the corner and we should be heading up their soon," said Rechtz

**Location: Route 1 SW**

Now the group has been traveling for about 5 hours walking straight southwest and this area was probably the most boring area here. Since they were getting nearer to the forest there were some scorch marks left on the grass and it smelt like burning grass because that what it literally was. It wasn't really the best thing in the world.

_I really don't want to be a bother but man am I hungry whose got a watch or a cell phone or somethin'" _ thought Reyn to himself. He felt his pocket for a watch or some gum or something but nothing was there all there was some pocket lint. He felt like he could eat it but he didn't want to look weird in front of anybody. Finally after 30 minutes of straight walking someone in the group finally cracked.

"Do we have any food left I feel like we've been walking for ages," said Saurian as he Ivysaur nearly dizzy from hunger fell in exhaustion.

"All right I'll get some berries in the forest over there I'll be in 5 minutes don't do anything stupid okay," said Recthz.

"Okay Mr. Recthz notin's going to happen while you're gone," assured Krest giving the Blastiose a thumbs up.

"Be sure that you are and Soul you are in charge because you're the most level headed here," said Recthz to Soul as he picked up his bag.

"Why am I not the leader exactly I'm the oldest," said Saurian.

"Because he isn't the one hungry and I've known him for several years since he's my son's friend so I know he can stay calm in certain circumstances," answered Rechtz to Saurian, "I'm off now, be safe and don't let me down Soul." Rechtz left the area and disappeared in the semi-scorched thickets and headed into the forest. As soon as Recthz left there was a noise in the bushes in the opposite direction.

"I was afraid that this might happen," said Soul worried.

"Afraid of what Soul?"asked Reyn.

"I was afraid that the people who might be spying on us my finally come out because your dad left the group so they aren't so afraid anymore. Especially since all we are kids out in the middle of the track to the forest," said Soul. It was quiet until the pokemon that were in the bushes finally decided to come out. There was an Ivysaur and a Graveler who come out and the both had sashes on their legs that most likely had a seal on them.

"These guys work for the Leader but they aren't in the elite ranking just one soldier and one commander. Solider have red bands while commanders have the blue elites have the yellow and your yellow band gets gems for how important of an elite you are," said Saurian.

"How do you know so much about these rankings?" asked Soul.

"I looked around when I was in the executioners line and understood the pattern," answered Saurian quickly. Reyn could easily tell that his friend was lying even though he was hiding it very well.

"Well you are good aren't you memorized the pattern," said the second Ivysaur, "Garv seize these buffoons,"

"As you wish commander," said the Graveler as he ran towards Soul and tried to grab him but Soul easily mach punched him hard enough to go back to where he started his assault.

"So you got some new friends, Ventus," said the Ivysaur.

"Sure did and you aren't blocking us from this mission step aside, Verdant, just because you're my brother does not mean I'll pummel you," said Saurian, "by the way it's Saurian now got it. Verdant laughed an evil laugh and smiled evilly at his brother.

"You wanted to get so far away from your past that you changed your name. No matter what you will always be recognized," said Verdant. Verdant shined an ultraviolent light at Saurian right front leg and it glow yellow and had a large diamond on the front.

"You were master plan maker and adviser for the Leader you know you should express that with courage," said Verdant.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Saurian.

"So let me get this straight, your real name is Ventus and you were right hand man of the Leader," said Krest.

"Yeah it sums it up," said Ventus sadly, "sorry I didn't tell you this."

"No problem were still friends till the end," said Krest.

"Tell them all the things that you did to hurt your fellow friends here," said Vedant, "or I'll tell them for you."

"Fine I'm sorry in advance for all that I've done," said Ventus, "1. I'm the one who planned all the taxes and made those taxes law on the colonies after the war 2. I'm the one who planned the massacre in Grand Central, Fitztersa the one that killed innocent pokemon. 3. I'm the one that planned all the execution sites on the map and you'll hate me for this one 4. Krest this is mainly to you, the Leader's solider that killed your Father was me..." After saying this Ventus broke down and started crying like crazy. Soul was mad as he turned around and punched the nearest tree. Reyn and Krest were shocked.

"Ahh! yes," said Verdant happily, "loving memories."


	7. part 2

Chapter 6 part 2

As Ventus was bawling because what he said probably ruined everybody's trust for him Soul was so mad his tail flame higher than his entire body.

"Saurian or Ventus or whatever is this true? you really did all those things to innocent Pokémon," said Reyn.

"Yeah it's true I've done everything that I said," said Ventus, "I'm sorry I never told anybody this before. I was just afraid of what would happen if I joined the league as Ventus the Leader's right hand man."  
"You...You killed my Father," stammered Krest, "how could you."

"I usually didn't go outside the castle back then but I was running out of money so I took the biggest bounty possible which was to kill your father. I was stupid back then and I wasn't comfortable killing anyone so I let my younger brother take the prize but I took the money from him," said Ventus. Krest fell backwards in submission

"I can't believe my best friend is a...a...murderer," said Krest sadly.

"You Verdant have ruined my team," said Soul, "I want you out of here now."

"Oh? you going to stop me little Charmander," said Verdant.

"How could you do that to your brother he still loves you even though you can't your damn skull around it!" nearly yelled Soul. Reyn looked at Soul and saw inside him that he was really mad and could possibly relate to this experience. Suddenly Soul's color turned into a deep red then a second later he flashed back to his original orange yellow color. This was very strange in fact his has only happened once before but he couldn't remember when.

"Garv take these clowns and tie them up. I want to have fun with them before I send them back to the Leader," ordered Verdant. Garv took us and it was really easy for him. Reyn and Krest were still taking in Ventus's knowledge while Soul was in the back blind with anger.

"Now I want you guys to tell each other your secrets," said Verdant. He took out a gun and pointed it at the defenseless team, "the leader didn't say that you had to come back alive. He just wanted you there. Now talk! Ventus you go first you still have a lot up your sleeve."

"Fine you guys I'm not a suave cool guy I actually faint when I'm around girls," said Ventus. No one was really surprised at that comment. Heck it didn't even seem like he was listening to himself. Reyn realized that he was most likely trying to think of a plan to get out of this.

"Your turn Pikachu what do you have to say," said Verdant.

"The names Krest and I have one thing to say. My father really isn't died you missed his vitals he was hurt but he's still alive," said Krest. Ventus actually listened to that comment and answered.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" asked Ventus.

"So that you would have one burden for all the evil stuff you've done to innocent Pokémon, you deserve it you know even if it was in the past," said Krest.

"Whatever," said Ventus. Ventus and Reyn didn't really listen to the next comment because they were talking.

"You were serious about all those things you said and you still have things to talk about do you," said Reyn.

"Yeah how did you know, you know how to look into people minds and their emotions," said Ventus.

"No I could just see your body language. You looked a little worried still while I can see Soul is mad and Krest still looks at like he's your friend there is no need to worry about losing him," answered Reyn, " I could tell when you are lying. So what plan were you thinking of?"

"How did you know I was thinking of a plan!?" questioned Ventus.

"You looked distracted when you told that other like you were barely even listening to yourself at all," said Reyn.

"I noticed how Soul's body was overheating the rope and it will cut lose soon. I want you to take the gun from Soul and threaten Verdant but do not shoot him," said Ventus, "I'll call my best friend Shays. He works for the Leader but he doesn't like what he's doing. We actually planned to leave his castle together but he was caught."

"Okay let's see if this plan of yours works," whispered Reyn. Reyn went over to Soul who was boiling over, "Soul give me the gun in your pocket Ventus has a plan to get out of this." Soul clawed Reyn in the face hard enough just to phase through and hurt him.

"Dude what was that for? You aren't mad about Ventus and all the things he's done," said Reyn. Reyn waved his hand in front of Soul in a gesture that said hello Earth to Soul. Then Soul caught his hand, "No I'm not at him. I'm mad at Verdant for doing something like that to his brother making him feel that way. Sure here take it what are planning to do with it exactly."

"We are going to threaten him with it as soon as your body heat melts the ropes," says Reyn. Soul then noticed the red portion of the rope and how it's heating up tremendously. Verdant then went over to Soul who was now boiling to the touch and said. "What secrets do you have little Charmander what makes you so special." He said this happily almost like he was talking to a baby and this made Soul furious so he used an Ember on Verdant and the ember was very large but somehow it only nicked Verdant as he dodged it even though he was at point blank range. Verdant walked over and hit Soul over the head with the pistol and his vines just enough to leave him conscious.

"Let's try that again, what secret do you-" started Verdant.

"I will never tell you anything Verdant even if it means I die!" practically yelled Soul. During the time when Soul was yelling at Verdant, Ventus made a loud whistle enough for everybody to hear accept for Verdant who was yelling back at Soul. The plan had started and he rope should break.

"I'm done with you Charmander I'll just shoot you here!" yelled Verdant. He was five feet away no one thought that he could dodge that tied up. Then Reyn saw Soul reach for his pocket and grab his gun too. He took it out quickly and when Verdant shot it was easily deflected by another bullet then he put it back into his pocket quickly. With that the rope broke and Soul handed the gun to Reyn and he pointed it at Verdant with haste.

"Just let us go Verdant and I won't shoot," said Reyn unconfidently. The gun shook in Reyn hand like an earthquake just hit. He had never held a gun.

Reyn thought,_ I should of just kept the gun with Soul. Verdant can see I have no aim what so ever. He knows I won't shoot._

"Dude I know you never held a gun before. That's how I was at my first gun," said Verdant. Then he shoot Reyn straight in the chest but then right after that a bird came down and pecked Verdant in the face. Reyn laid down hurt and his friends moved to see.

"Dude it hit you straight in the heart how are you still alive," said Soul. Reyn got back up and everybody was amazed when he took his shirt off and there was a bullet proof vest underneath.

"I always have this on," said Reyn. Ventus walked over and said hi to the Staraptor ," Hi Shays long time no see."

"I see you made new friends have you," said Shays as he walked up to them," what are you guys names."

"That's Reyn, Soul, and Krest they're good friends of mine," said Ventus pointing at them with his vine over in the direction they were at. Then Verdant woke up and took a black box with a red button on it.

"How did you get that? I thought it wasn't ready yet?!" said Shays surprised.

"I wasn't here to capture them. I was here to test this prototype out on a group of Pokémon. Let's see if this works," said Verdant. Suddenly blue lightning came from the antenna and it encircled the 5 of them in less than a millisecond. Then there was a sharp pain in every bodies head then they all fainted.

"The device worked perfectly worked lets go before they wake up," said Verdant. He motioned Garv to come and they disappeared into the lush wildlife. A couple minutes later the 5 of them woke up feeling bad and wondering what happened.

_What happened, _thought Reyn as he woke up, _was all that Pokémon stuff a dream. _Reyn looked to see if anything had happened while he was out. He looked down and saw his hands and saw that he had none. His body was green and he had 4 legs and a bulb on top of him.

_Last time I checked I was a Squirtle, why am I an Ivysaur now, _said Reyn. Then we realized what had happen as soon as Soul called to him in Krest body. Their bodies have been swapped

"This is the most cliche that has happened to anybody," Reyn said to Soul, "body swap has happened to like every comedy show ever."

"Eh! what else could wrong here. I was barely even used to the last body!," said Soul.


	8. Meeting With Marcus and the Gang

Chapter 7: Meeting With Marcus and the Gang

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man!" said Soul," what are we going to do how are we going to switch our bodies back."

Soul was pacing around frantically in his new Pikachu body nearly surging his electricity accidentally towards me. Reyn could feel Soul's anxiety like a bull that charged straight through him. The others still haven't woken up and it was only Reyn and Soul at the moment.

"Dude it's alright we can fix this," said Reyn," we just have to get the others up."

"How man there is no way we can get whatever he used on us back now," said Soul uncomfortably and sadly like he's given up hope. Reyn didn't really listen to the last comment. He was trying to wake up his old body and see who it was. After only a few shakes the Squritle woke up and was very dizzy.

"Geez! what happened exactly," said who sounded like Ventus, "what what happened why am I starring at myself."  
"Our bodies were switched Ventus your in my body right now," said Reyn. Ventus looked at his body then looked down.

"What what the fuck just happened Krest are you seeing this," said Ventus. Krest looked at Ventus accept he wasn't a Pikachu he was a Staraptor and Shays was over and was in Soul's old body.

"Uh man I feel like I hit with a bullet in the head," said Ventus," where did Verdant get a machine that switches bodies."

"The Mixer is a device that can switch into any Pokémon you want or switch bodies. The Leader's scientist have finally figured out how to work it," said Shays, "I can't go back and get one because the castle is like 500 miles away and I can't fly."

Soul was still very worried and Reyn could read his face like a book. Soul's arm started twitching and nothing changed since he was the only one why didn't have a whole new body type. Ventus doesn't have 4 legs anymore, Shays doesn't have feathers just claws, Reyn now has 4 legs instead 2 and Krest has acquired Shays old feathers. Soul was still pacing like he usually does, Krest and Ventus were lying on the ground. Shays was deep in thought, maybe a plan to get out of this. Reyn was hoping that some type of miracle would happen. Then everyone wondered where was Rechtz.

"Hey guys were did my did go, he should've been here a long time ago," pointed out Reyn.

"He said 5 minutes it's been over fifteen most likely," said Soul. Reyn looked around and then he heard something in the bushes.

"Who is spying on us now, what is making us so important!" said Soul raging. Mist appeared out of nowhere and then 3 figures appeared. There was a Wartortle, Weezing, and Magmar all standing around them.

"We couldn't help but overhear your predicament you guys look like you need our help eh?" said the Wartortle. It looked like he was smoking but he wasn't really sure. The Wartortle looked like he was smoking...Smarties!

_Man I feel like I've seen him somewhere before. And that voice I've heard it somewhere before, _thought Reyn. Then it hit him easily, _it's Marcus my brother maybe I don't know. Hopefully he can explain something to me._

"Mar-," started Reyn but he was interrupted rudely by Marcus.

"I think this can solve your body problem very easily," said Marcus. He took out what Verdant had before. It must be the Mixer.

"Where'd you get that there was only one and Verdant had it," said Shays.

"We stole it from him, we aren't a spy team for nothing, the names Magi," said the Magmar, "Let's set this thing back to normal shall we." After she set it there was a sharp pain in the parties head then they were unconscious but luckily Marcus woke them up

"Hey hey wake up did it work," said Marcus. Reyn woke up and looked at him and himself and realized he was a Squirtle again.

"Yes it worked, and I have a question," said Reyn.

"Yes young one what is it?"

"Is that really you, Marcus," said Reyn. Marcus took a puff on his smarties then clapped his hands and it was as if time itself stopped.

"So you figured it out it is me, you are probably wondering why I didn't tell you in the beginning.. That's because the one who brought you here told me not to," said Marcus.

"So you are saying I have to find other people I know without them telling me," said Reyn.

"That's right, I'm here and you got me now there are others but I'm here to tell you about your past. I'm kind of like the ghost of Christmas past," explained Marcus," let's started. You were about maybe 10 years old and you wanted to start a Pokémon journey you know become a Pokémon trainer. Pokémon were real in our universe you know you were going to travel with me and Soul and someone else but I can't tell you that. Our world is the same as this one were just in the future."

"Wait how can that be all the human were destroyed-" started Reyn.

" That's what I hope you would say and this would be very difficult for you to get," said Marcus, " just before the December of 2012 on the 20th date the timeline was split into two parts one with humans and Pokémon and the other with Pokémon in it. It looked like the meteor caused all the humans to die consequently but they were really moved into the other half of the newly cut timeline. We don't know what person, Pokémon, or thing did this but it did happen. So me and you live in the other part of the timeline so technically you weren't moved to a different dimension. To make sure that these timelines would not mix this dimension time moves faster than the other. Though this isn't always foolproof the timelines sometimes do mix but only by a sliver, that's why some humans are turned into Pokémon but I haven't really seen it the other way. The legendary Pokémon sometimes choose who comes here and in order to leave they have to something."

Reyn's head was spinning fast and he felt like he was about to have vertigo. He almost collapsed with all the most likely absurd information that was given to him. He could notice when Marcus was lying as a human, it was when his voice got higher pitched like he was answering a question. _Ugh! man Marcus isn't lying this is very serious so that is what happened to all the humans. Am I supposed to tell this to anybody or do I have to keep this all to myself, _thought Reyn. Reyn finally collapsed taking in all the knowledge that flooded in the head and he need ark to get out. Reyn was sweating just trying to remember what happened. _So the timelines were split apart by something and sometimes they mix together. So that's why I'm here, just by some dumb luck or do these legendary Pokémon want me for some obscure reason that I was the only one for the job, _thought Reyn.

"I'm I supposed to tell anyone about this meeting?" said Reyn. Reyn hoped he would say yes even though he wouldn't want to but anyone in danger.

"You can if you want to but you don't have to. They might be a little appalled like you," said Marcus. He took a puff of his Smarties and smoked them really well. Reyn thought in order to do that and only have 3 fingers must be a pro at it.

"On to the next thing have you realized that sometimes Pokémon become completely one color like for example red," said Marcus. He did realize that when Soul turned a bright red color when he was really mad and burned the rope just from sheer anger.

"Yeah I have it's happened to Soul before," answered Reyn.

"Good, you were reading their aura maybe this is why you can read your friends and tell when they are lying. If you seen the color red that means that the person was mad. The other color that I will tell you black and that means that they are either confused or possessed either way you gotta slap some sense into them," said Marcus.

"So by confused you mean by hit by confuse ray or some other move and by possessed you mean ghost types can take over bodies," said Reyn trying to clarify Marcus's last sentence.

"Correct okay I'm done let's go back and-" said Marcus.

"Wait!" interrupted Reyn ,"why do you smoke those Smarties did something happen."

"Yeah you might not remember this but I tried to stop smoking and smarties help me get rid of that addiction. I tried the stop so you wouldn't make the same mistake as me and also restaurants stopped letting you smoke inside them so I tried to stop."

"Oh I see alright I heard enough," decided Reyn, "by the way can you only stop time once or is this some special power you got from coming to this half of the timeline."

"The second thing, I could do it ever since I came here," answered Marcus. Marcus clapped are hands then time was back to normal.

"Jake, Drake you can come out you too Hunter, you all know we're a spy team so we had coverage of your team 24/7 if we had to," said Marcus. A Ninjask came a lightning speed and the wind created nearly knocked over Reyn and a just waking Soul. Also a very fierce looking Dragonite sped over to Marcus and stood right next to him. Then a Haunter nearly scared the daylights out of Ventus and he ran over next to Soul nearly shaking out of his wits.

"Hunter how many times do I have to tell you not to do that," said Marcus and the Dragonite named Drake.

"Sorry you guys I remember when I scared you two a long time ago," said Hunter.

"Whatever but you guys don't have to put out the fire cause we already did that now let's head over to the southern colony I now the rest of your dad's team is their Reyn, but where is dad he should've been here by now?" wondered out loudly Marcus.

"Oh yeah here I am sorry I was late I got in a run in with some of the Leader's spies but I was able to escape that's all," said Rechtz. Reyn noticed something was very odd with his father after he said that. He was most likely not telling the truth at all. _Maybe I can read his aura get a better reading of why he's acting so weird, _thought Reyn. Reyn thought hard enough for his brain to hurt but after some intense thinking he got the glimpse of Rechtz aura and it was dark. Actually it was the blackest color he had ever seen but it was only in a small area in the front. _Whoever is possessing my dad must be very good at his job he must be one of the leaders spies, _thought Reyn. He walked over to Marcus who was maybe just as perplexed of his dad's punctuality.

"Dude something is up with dad, does it matter if there is only a little bit of black?" asked Reyn.

"No man even if there is a little to expel the ghost just hit him as hard as you can anywhere in the head because that is how the ghost gets to you. Don't worry I know what you're thinking no it won't hurt dad only the ghost," answered Marcus. Reyn ran up to Rechtz and hugged him pretending there was nothing wrong as Soul got that nervous twitch in his arm again which confirmed something was wrong. Reyn then all of a sudden punched his own father straight in the face and Rechtz fainted instantly. Soul twitched even faster.

"Why the hell did you do that, Reyn," said Soul and Ventus. Everyone looked shocked that Reyn would do such a thing to his own father like how Verdant would raise a gun to his own brother. Marcus looked assure that Reyn was doing the right thing even though everyone else thought that Reyn was crazy. A Yamask appeared from the top of Rechtz head. Recthz woke up a second afterward.

"What just happened, I was picking berries then bam something hit me and I didn't know what was going on at all," said Rechtz.

"Ugh! you were lucky finding me put next time I will get some vital information," said the Yamask then it disappeared in the sky on that lone road on Route 1.

"All right lets head on to the Silver Crevice and to the colony Texct and hope that the rest of your team is there dad," said Marcus.

"Wait hold on Recthz is your dad," said Magi.

"Yeah, Rechtz is my dad just as much as Reyn in my bro. Where have you been I thought I told you that. I know I told at least Drake."

"Yeah you told me that I remember now let's go before something else bad happens. Lez go," said Drake. Drake bounded along happily and nearly forgot about the rest of the team. Drake was probably the happiest person here and as Reyn looked at the Dragonite and saw that there was a flash of when his body was a full yellow color then it flashed back.

_Man I have to learn how to control this aura thing. Anyway yellow must be happiness because by the looks of his posture and body language anyone can tell he was happy, _thought Reyn.

"Drake wait up for the rest of the group!" yelled Jake.

"Then hurry up already so I don't let you guys fall behind," said Drake. Everyone rushed ahead and after some time they finally reached the beginning of the silver crevice.

" There are a lot of us like over 10 so some of us can fly over so maybe people you are weak against rock and steel people can leave. Drake, Shays can you fly some people over this dungeon others can go through okay," said Marcus, "less than 5 should be enough. So let's see who we have here. Reyn, Soul, Ventus, Krest, Rechtz, Magi, Hunter, and me can't fly so Drake whoever wants to fly can but you can fight if you want to."

"I'll go, I really hate ground pokemon and rocks," said Magi.

"Me too, I'm a little rusty at fighting I haven't fought in a while," said Ventus.

"Me three, I haven't mastered the power of steel like my brother so I won't be much help either," said Krest.

"Okay so Hunter, Soul, Reyn you'll be fine with dad in this dungeon," said Marcus. Then Marcus went over to Drake and said, "Okay all aboard the Drake express." Drake showed excitement by using a flamethrower attack upward. Ventus who looked a little scared flying at 210mph on a Dragonite but I guess he felt it to be better to fly then flight. The 4 got on Drake and after a few preparations they were off and left the 4 there alone.

_I hope Reyn gets out alive, he's part of way more than he thinks he is, _thought Marcus.

"Alright lets beat this dungeon. Don't worry it's an easy one. All it is just a long narrow passage that goes on. Really there is only one floor in this dungeon so it should be easy," said Recthz.

"I'll go first I usually go first in dungeons since I usually tank for the team," said Hunter.

"You're the tank, what does that mean?" questioned Soul.

"Oh that's when you distract the other wild pokemon or someone else and take most of the blows for the team. I'm the tank because I can't be hit by melee, martial-arts, or ground type moves since I'm a ghost and not a lot of things can hurt me," said Hunter.

"Let's go and hurry up before it's night time," said Rechtz. They went inside.

**The Silver Crevice 1F**

(Getting away from our heroes)

"This is very excellent indeed looks like we got some resistance scum that came into the dungeon," said a mysterious pokemon.

"Good looks like we can get our spy back on shall we wait?" said the other pokemon.

"Hell yeah we will, we'll show these resistance idiots not to mess with the leaders grasp on this country, Heh, Heh, Heh!"


	9. Finding the Fake

**Chapter 8: Finding the Fake**

(Soul P.O.V.)

I watched as we pressed on in the Crevice actually seeing no wild pokemon ever and we've been pressing on for at least a mile. I've probably been thinking about the same thing as Reyn usually does. Why were we the one's chosen to be here exactly? and how did Reyn already know that Marcus was here too? Maybe I'm just some side character to his epic adventure but he wouldn't forget about me right I mean come on I'm his best friend 'ight? As we walked even further the area started to change and it looked as if we were starting to go a little underwaterish. Hunter was in the front while then the order was Recthz was second and I got the back since I can fight a little bit better than Reyn can. Then I saw a pokemon come by and try to spy on us. Reyn saw the pokemon and confirmed that it was a Geodude. Luckily Reyn knew what was going on and so did I so before it came I just punched it straight in the face which was the only part of their body and it fainted before it even got a chance to react.

"Good job Soul, you finished off that Geodude without even me knowing it good job," said Recthz patting me on the head then we were back on the trail and were off. As we walked along the trail there was no wild pokemon so the trip was pretty easy in fact this was starting to get a little boring. As I had my hands in my pocket feeling the cell phone in my pocket... what cell phone?! Oh yeah Drake gave me it just in case. No one really was focused in our talk because most of the crew was talking about who was going and who was staying. It kinda sort-of went like this.

**Flashback**

I was looking at really nothing then Drake came to me during the time when everybody was talking about why they couldn't come.

"Hey Soul I want you to have this," said Drake and he handed me a cell phone

"..." said Soul but he couldn't really remember what he said to Drake at the moment.

"Because it will be just in case you run into some trouble and don't worry...so I should have my phone on me no matter what unless I'm in some trouble too," answered Drake. I shook Drake hand and then said thank you

"... Soul take it as a gift," said Drake.

**End Flashback**

Well this might come into some use. Then a sharp sudden pain hit my side like a kick. Sadly it actually was and it pushed me back about ten yards then ran me into a rock.

"Look out Soul it's a Graveler they're stronger than Geodude so e careful okay," said Rechtz. Soul dodged in the nick of time before the rock pokemon nearly flattened him like a pancake then I went in and went for a mach punch but after the punch my hand started hurt like crazy and it didn't even look like the Graveler was hurt at all. But I thought that martial-arts hurt rock pokemon. Hunter seemed to know what I was thinking, "You might now martial-arts Soul but it will do less damage because you aren't a martial-arts type pokemon your a fire type. Have Reyn help you." Reyn was right next to me and shot a cold wind at the Graveler that made it shiver then I went in and used ember on it. It still wasn't fainted even though it's been burned and iced to near death. I went in for another punch and Reyn used a bubble attack which must meant Reyn was getting real mad about how come this pokemon wont just faint already. With the water in the pokemon I saw cracks and there was an opening so I took it and punched it high into the sky and it seemed as it had fainted. We left before it had a chance to get back up. Now after that battle we still have another 2 miles until this trip across the crevice is finally over. Then my stomach started to grumble even though it only felt like they were in the dungeon for 40 minutes. I remembered what Ventus said about time speeding up un a mystery dungeon but I held my ground so I wouldn't look like a burden. I walked around closer and there was only about 1 mile to go so we should be perfectly fine. Then a ghostly hand came from the wall and took me in slowly and nobody even noticed at all. All of a sudden I was in a room and I saw someone go out the wall and he looked exactly like me. What is going on here, exactly?

"You look like you are troubled, excellent our plan is going exactly as planned," said the mystery Dusclops who appeared next to me and scared me like crazy.

"I really need to go back to the group they are probably worried about where I am so...," I said inching away to the area I thought I came from.

"No we need information to see if you are going to go to war with the Leader, we were sent here to spy on you, also don't worry they don't even know your missing. The Ditto we sent just took your form and left with them so your be here for maybe until the war is over," said the Dusclops, "so since you'll be here for a while the name is Dustin what's up." I heard his name but after that I zoned out into my own thoughts. I felt like I have seen this somewhere before, the massacre, the taxes, the war before the war that started all the taxes, the dumping of food out into the harbor.

"Hey Dustin what year is this, I want to be able to count the years I'm here," said Soul. Dustin was a little taken back and weirded out that I didn't know the answer to that, "it's 2774 at the moment September." In one month it would've been a whole millennium since then... First Continental Congress. This era is repeating the events that happened from 1763-1774 right now. The whole revolutionary war is being repeated accept this time there is pokemon instead. I inched over to the wall and tried to feel for a door but I couldn't find one at all.

"There is no use only I can make to door appear again," remarked Dustin evilly. Damn it I have to either beat him up, or trick him. Both things are going to be really hard to do. Maybe I can knock some sense into this guy about the Leader and he'll join our side. My arm started to twitch and it always felt weird when that happened.

"Dustin you know what you are doing is wrong correct?" I questioned Dustin trying to stay calm. Dustin was taken back at this sudden change in subject, "It's not something I do leisurely, I was forced to and I already tried to run once and for that he killed all of the family he could. Only my cousin Hunter got out alive since the Leader was lucky enough to get my family during a family reunion. Well, unlucky for me though. He told me if I tried to get away he'd kill me and the cousin I lost some time ago, the only reason he wasn't killed is because he is always late for things."

"Wait Hunter we had a Hunter in my group he was a Haunter could be him," I said.

"Yeah that was him so he works for the resistance now eh?" said the Dusclops. I sensed a little envy in Dustin voice because maybe he didn't want to do this as much as he said he didn't want to.

"Come on let's ditch this place man the Leader has nothing on you," I said with enthusiasm.

"Hell no! the dude will kill me if he ever finds out that I left this post," said Dustin. I tried to think of something to say that would confirm him on our side.

"The Leader hasn't found the base to the resistance since it was created in 2620 you should be fine," I reminded Dustin as I went and confronted him.

"What if actually does find me and the base, I don't want to put new allies. Also I don't want to put my cousin in danger even more than he already is," said Dustin a little nervous. I had to tell him all the things that he does.

"Hunter is part of the resistance and goes through risk every single day since I've known him," I said as persuasively as possible so that I could tell Reyn the truth about the mysterious new Charmander.

"Even if he is a part of the resistance he doesn't go behind enemy lines," pointed out Dustin.

"That's when you're wrong Dustin!" I said to Dustin hastily.

"Excuse me?" said Dustin with a little bit of hostility but I was able to knock some sense and come to us.

"Hunter is part of a spy team, always going behind enemy lines and saving others from the captives of the Leader 24/7 all the time and sometime hopefully he said that he wanted to save you from the tyranny of the Leader," I said nearly crying after that sentence. I saw it in his eyes that I think I finally got to him. If I didn't get to him I would have no idea how to answer his comebacks and reasons why to continue staying at his _post. _

"All right you got me your right, this is the only chance I have to get out of here and find Hunter so let's go I guess this is as good as any other time," said Dustin.

"Great now lift that curse on the door, " I said.

"Yeah there is no door actually," said Dustin, "you're probably confused just take my hand and we can get out of here." I was confused actually, now really my head was spinning no door what the hell was going on. Dustin took me hand for me and ran towards the wall. What was he thinking exactly he isn't thinking of walking through the walls is he. No! no! no! no! Then all of a sudden I realized and we were in between the walls and it was pretty dark.

"Don't worry I know that fire pokemon need more oxygen to burn so let's get going," acknowledged Dustin. As we kept on moving for about 1/10 of a mile without even breathing we got out of the mystery dungeon and got to the border of Zefora and Texct.

**Location: The Z-T Border**

So it looks like we made it to the Z-T Border finally where the forest used to be. Well now me and Dustin need to find a way to get back home. I need to call Drake I hope he isn't. My eyes finally got used to the fact that there was actual light in the world.

"So what are we going to plan exactly you need to get to the division and meet up with the gang before Dit gets his spy on," said Dustin seriously.

"I need to call Drake so give me a second okay, he'll come pick us up al'ight," said Soul.

"No problem amigo I'll give you a couple minutes," said Dustin lightheartedly looking at his new friend with trust. I saw it in his eyes. I picked up the phone and dialed the speed dial number 1 which was already set to Drake's number. The phone rang and I was very anxious. After a couple seconds Drake finally picked up.

"Drake hi, what took so long for you to pick the phone," I said still worried a little that nothing was going on.

"I was in a meeting we were just about to start but it was postponed till I'm done with this talk, how are you calling me your at the table sitting across from me, eh" said Drake.

"That dude is a spy named Dit he's a Ditto come over here and get me first so that people won't think that you are crazy," I said in a serious tone.

"All right I'm on my way," said Drake, "guys wait and postpone this meeting I just got an urgent call and I'll be back in one hour, eh."

"All right be back in 1 hour and hurry we have important matters to discuss Drake," said an unfamiliar voice to me it must have been the Vex character that people have been talking about. Drake hung up and me and it was just me and Dustin alone on the border. It was a long wait as we talked about different things and Dustin told me something that had sparked my interest.

"Since I'm not on the Leader's side then the least I can tell you that he isn't planning any time lifting the taxes and he won't accept any piece offerings either," said Dustin. Then the only thing that we can do is fight out and we have too option here, Reyn's idea was probably one of these ides. A. we can force him into democracy or B. We can force our independence with a war. Both ideas sadly involve war but if he really isn't accepting peace there is no option. Dustin take off his shirt and revealed his light grey body underneath. This took me out of thought.

"What are doing?!" I asked a little shaken.

"I almost forgot that the Leader hides tracking devices and beacons in everybody's shirt and armor so that he knows that he knows where everybody is," said Dustin calmly then he went back in the area where he was trying to trap me then he came back in seconds. After about 20 minutes Drake finally came and looked a little surprised to see the extra add-on to the team.

"Who's this, eh? I new friend. Is he safe?" questioned Drake. Drake didn't look worried though.

"This is Dustin he's going to be on our side for now on, but now we must hurry before that Ditto gets all of our secrets, let's go," I said hastily.

"On it!" said Drake. Me and Dustin got on Drake's back and we rode through the wind a storm started to brew and it was getting serious because lightning started to flash all around us. This is not how I wanted to spend my first time flying, through a thunderstorm just before fall started. As soon as lightning nearly hit the side of Drake's left wing my right arm started to twitch and somewhat my tail telling me that I was nervous. My tail was nearly smacking Dustin in the face. After about ten seconds he finally gave up trying to ignore it.

"Dude your tail keeps hitting me in the face and it burns can you please try to stop?" asked Dustin desperately trying to get away from my tail.

"Yeah I can feel it too, eh. Stop it it's already hard enough to fly in this thunderstorm let alone your damn tail flapping all over the place, eh, " said Drake.

"Sorry it's what happens when I'm nervous okay? I'm sor-" I tried to say but I was struck with a small lightning bolt. It was like being hit with thousands of joy buzzers at once but somehow I was still alive. Pokémon do have stronger bodies than humans do I guess.

"You alright Soul seems like you were a little electrocuted there, eh" said Drake," you alright."

"Yeah I'm fine but let's hurry before I get shocked again," I said still a little paralyzed from the lightning shock. After about 50 minutes since Drake left we made it to the Regret division with time left to spare. We walked next to the gate and the sentry came. He was a Dugtrio and he came out of the ground and looked at Soul weirdly and awkwardly.

"Didn't you already come in through here once," said the Dugtrio.

"No that was my uhm... uhm... twin brother," I lied but my body started twitching but before he can question he let me in.

"Alright tell your brother I said high now go on ahead okay," said the Dugtrio. We walked in and saw the decorative walls and elevator.

"We need to go to the elevator, eh. Top floor alright," said Drake. We walked over to the glass elevator and it was kind of like made like the rest of the building. It was made completely made of glass. This made me a little edgy and my tail started to twitch again and Dustin noticed it.

"Dude you look a little edgy, is it because this entire building is made glass. I noticed it to and it kind of gets me nervous too." said Dustin. We finally got up the elevator and went up a couple of floors to the top.

"Are you ready to face this guy Soul, be sure before eh" said Drake.

"Yeah I was born ready!" I said to Drake. The elevator door opened and we walked over to the conference room and opened the door.

"Drake welcome back so you ready... wait a minute who is that," said Vex.

"This is the real Soul," said Drake. The fake decided to try and make this escape and leave but I got to him just before he tried to leave.

"I don't think so Dit not today anyway," I said then I pushed him into the wall and knocked him the next room. But then he went and threw me out of building nearly 3 stories then he went for me.

"Soul!" yelled Drake then he went in and dove in for me. And so did Reyn who was right next to Drake.


	10. Retaining the Memory

Chapter 9: Retaining the Memory

(back in the meeting room)

Everyone that decided not to jump through was still shocked by the fact that they let an imposter into the virtually impenetrable glass fortress that took 10 years to build about. Everyone was starring outside the broken glass window as Soul, Drake, and Reyn went to fight Dit.

"Okay so let me get this straight with you Dustin," started Marcus questioning Dustin, "your old partner was this imposter and your cousin is Hunter am I right."  
"You got that one straight so shouldn't we go help him out?" said Dustin still a little worried for his new friend. Marcus saw the squeamishness in Dustin eyes and kinda his stomach by the way he was holding it briskly.

"Don't worry Dustin, Soul will be absolutely fine really it might take longer than expected but he'll be fine. Also, Drake who you've already met will help Soul from falling 100ft. downward and 9.8ft/s so yeah it should be fine," assured Marcus.

"Yeah dude don't worry," added on Hunter as he floated next to Dustin, "everything will be fine with Drake and Soul along with Reyn down there."

"Your right I shouldn't really worry 'bout his safety." said Dustin cheering up.

"I'm now going to get a steaming cup of coffee at the coffee place down stairs anybody with me," said Marcus.

"Sure Marcus but why are you going to get coffee it's 8 o'clock in the evening coffee is a morning thing," said Magi confused.

"Because I can tell from the look of things this is going to be a long meeting so you still in," said Marcus

"Yeah sure no problem, besides it will be fun right," said Magi. Marcus looked at Magi for a little longer then they both left. Marcus could tell that Magi liked him maybe even a little but he didn't know if was ready to date. Marcus looked into Magi's eyes outside of the room and saw the beautiful black sparkling eyes meet his black wavy eyes.

"Marcus yo, Earth to Marcus are you alright," said Magi. Marcus spaced back in to reality and was nearly burned.

"Yeah what Magi are you worried about something," said Marcus a little love struck from still looking at Magi in the eyes.

"You like me don't you Marcus I can read you like a book ever since we met," said Magi. Marcus started tapping nervously his feet and took a large puff out of his smarties and looked at Magi.

"Fine you got me do you like me just as much as I like you," confessed Marcus worriedly.

"Well..." started Magi

(back in the meeting room)

"What do you mean Texct is a virtually dry colony, you mean there is no alcohol in this entire building," said Rayx.

"Sorry the only place that you can get your common beer is at the casino about 5 miles from here Rayx and you need a license to sell or ingest alcohol," said Vex, "but I can take your photo for you and give you a license it'll only be about 10 minutes then you can leave."

"Sweet anybody gotta camera on then?" asked Rayx

"I do Rayx say cheese and smile as best as possible," said Dustin. Dustin took the picture with his digital camera and looked to see if the picture turned out fine. Everyone looked in and laughed when they saw Rayx in the picture and his eyes were closed.

"Dude don't be afraid of the camera Rayx," teased Recthz.

"It's not my fault I always blink, I should be able to take a picture without blinking if I can take a lightning bolt without flinching at all," said Rayx irritated.

"Fine let's try it again this time try not to blink okay," said Dustin. He took 5 more pictures and Rayx couldn't take the suspense and rushed over to the camera. He looked at the 4 first pictures and saw that he blinked in all of them.

"Son of a bitch, I can't get any of these pictures right," said Rayx. Recthz laughed at his friend even harder but after the 5th picture he saw that he wasn't blinking and it looked like an actual normal Raichu with his thumb up and winking on his right eye.

"That one is pretty good I guess I'll take that one," said Rayx. Rechtz could tell he wasn't disappointed anymore.

"All right I'll print you out a license, you guys make sure that no one broke anything or died down there why don't ya," said Vex. Recthz looked down to see that Soul was riding Drake with his pistol out and Reyn was also on Drake to with an axe in his right and sword on the left. Everyone was astonished to see what they just saw.

"Where the hell did Reyn get a steel axe and a silver sword at," said Marx and Ally looking a little worried that minors had weapons that could slice open anybody or flatten then like a pancake.

"Oh... yeah we have a weapon armory they might've ran into it on accident," stated Vex .

"Well let's see if our heroes can beat this spy now, Jake can you take a watch on them okay," said Recthz, "I want to make sure that they don't get hurt and I'll step in case."

"Sure no problem," said Jake and he was off faster than lightning which was his normal speed.

_Hopefully now that Soul has the others he can beat this spy, and hopefully Dit wont transform into someone like me, _thought Recthz.

(Soul P.O.V.)

Well now that I'm riding on Drake's back again like some sort of dragon rider. Let me start at the beginning of fight where it did all begin. It was only about 3 minute ago but you know it feels like it was been a couple of hours. So let's go back shall we.

**Flashback**

I was you know falling down due to gravity 100 ft. to my doom which is five times larger than the crevice that Reyn was going to fall down. Speaking of Reyn he was coming down with Drake as we were falling down. We would most likely fall and hit the ground in a little bit more than 10 seconds since things most things fall at 9.8ft/s. Since it's already been about 1/2 a second I can count down from ten starting about now.

**10...**

I looked up and saw Drake and Reyn while Reyn was riding Drake downward towards me. I saw Dit also coming closer and he nearly punched me in the face but I dodged it and now I was getting really angry and my tail flame started glowing really high up and the clouds started to grow numerous and get darker which meant a storm might be brewing. I blew fire in his face upward and it hit him halfway. The other half went towards Drake but he dodged it.

**9...**

After the attack I made I had 9 seconds left till a hit the ground so I had to make a plan and quickly. At the rate I'm falling there is now way Drake will be able to get to me before the splat and my body ends up all over the floor. I have to get Dit off me but it was too late for me to counteract to Dit after I hit him with the flame. He punched me downward making me falling even faster. He made his Charmander body narrower so he would also go faster. No I was going at 20ft/s at 80ft and so now I probably only have 4 seconds left instead of 8

**4...**

Now it was going to be hard to slow myself down... wait hold a minute I can widen my body so that I fall a tad bit slower and maybe Drake can pick me up. But I don't want Dit to fall too so I'm going to just throw him into the building and hope for the best. Luckily he came for me and a reversed him into the 3rd floor.

**2..**

I lifted my arms and I went a tad upward and I felt like a was slowing down and I knew the exact speed I was going at. Maybe about 5ft/s it would've been slower but I was already knocked down so 35ft to go and going 5ft/s so that is about seven seconds if Drake can't catch me

**7...**

Good thing that Drake was there to catch me in time that I could enter the room the I pushed Dit in and now I asked Drake something

"Drake let me off here so that me and Reyn can get rid of this guy okay," I nearly commanded.

"Sure no problem, eh" said Drake and we were let of smoothly into what seemed to be like the armory. The roof was like a dome that went upward and there were many weapons up from swords in bronze, iron, steel, silver, and many other assortments. They were ranked from E to A which must mean A is for higher ranked teams and E are the lower ranked weapons. They had the same thing for axes and bows. Then I saw a Raichu so that must be Rayx right so why is he here? No that can't be Rayx I kind of heard him while I was falling he was a Pokémon who really loved his beer when he yelled about this colony being a near dry colony. He was probably still upstairs waiting for his license to print out so he can go get drunk at the casino next door. I really don't know though but Reyn has been really good at realizing who is who and who's a spy.

"Reyn do you know if that is really Rayx or not," I said. I could see Reyn concentrating like he actually has to think to know if that is the real Rayx or not. It's like Reyn was trying to read the mystery Pokémon's mind like he was trying to...read his aura. Did Reyn get this secret power that he could read the aura of other Pokémon. This right now isn't important so as long as we get out of this fight alive.

"That can't be Rayx it's not him I can tell," finally confirmed Reyn. I now that most people would call him crazy but after the events that have happened since yesterday morning finding ourselves here in the Leader's castle to this evening fighting spies from the castle we just escaped. Reyn went over and used an icy attack on the Raichu except it wasn't the usually icy wind attack it was in a beam from and it nearly froze the imposter completely. It was kind of like an icy beam maybe ice beam or something like that. I run up to him and punch him in the face while Dit was still incapacitated.

"We know that you aren't our friend so you can drop the act Dit okay," I said then my tail flame rise and I didn't even know noticed my feelings change. All I really notice about myself is that I went from annoyed because someone locked me up in the walls of the Silver Crevice to mad because this little good for nothing is trying to take my place in the group and beat me up.

"You still haven't gotten me yet little Charmander," said Dit laughing evilly. Then he went back to his gelatinous form and slipped upward and left out the window. I thought in his original form he should be able to withstand a 40 foot fall. I motioned Reyn to come on and I tried to grab a B ranked sword for him to use but when I tried to grab it the sword produced an electric shock that was as nearly as bad as the lightning that struck me an hour ago.

"What's wrong Soul are you alright you looked shocked, literally you trying to pick up a sword for me right?" asked Reyn.

"Yeah but I guess you need a certain weapon proficiency in order to pick this weapon up, you try Reyn okay," I said hoping that maybe he would also get shocked to produce a good laugh. Dit was probably gone since he was a spy and probably wouldn't wait for us to come down and fight him. Without noticing I saw Reyn pick the sword up under rank B with ease but when he went over to the rank A he was shocked nearly out of his wits.

"You can pick up the rank B sword when I couldn't pick it up," I said. I was a little jealous that he could even pick up that silver sword even though he never even picked up a sword in his life at least I don't think he's picked up a sword and he usually tells me everything.

"Go over to the bows see if you can pick up one of those okay," I said thinking maybe he is better with some other weapons. Reyn walked over in the plain white room and went over to the C rank bows and picked one up without the electric shock. Reyn went over to the B rank bows and was shocked by the usual electric current knowing he's not ready for it. The bow was made of steel and shined in the light and glistened.

"Soul, try grabbing one of the A rank pistols over there you must be ready with those," said Reyn. I walked over to the rank reluctant to get further shocked but when I picked it up and actually it felt lighter and had a scope on it which is pretty weird for pistols. Then I saw something that really caught my eye something that was really easy to spot. Something was labeled under S rank and it was a glowing pistol with a yellow hint and golden outer shell. The trigger was black and it was under a blue force field. The name was at the top it was called "Giritaina's Pistol of Revenge" and I went over and to it like it was calling to me.

"Soul dude that looks very serious you shouldn't touch that really it looks like it will shock the living daylights out of you," said Reyn.

"Let's just say this will be a very shocking experiment Reyn, besides I feel this weapon calling to me like I know that it wants me to be with it like our souls are connecting to it," I said still looking at the pistol glaring at its brightness.

Reyn laughed then said, "the thing is a weapon it has no soul, Soul." I still walked towards the gun disregarding Reyn's last smart remark. When I finally reached the pistol in my starlit gaze I reached through the field that failed to protect the weapon and I grabbed the weapon expecting a an electric shock above what the gods could muster but when I grabbed it and took it out the pistol glow a crystalline blue color and I took it out and it felt great. It was the best weapon I've ever thought to touch let alone look at.

"Soul it works perfectly for you eh I think it's only for you man," said Reyn. I looked at it more but then realized that we've been down here for three minutes. Reyn noticed this too and we left the armory.

"Drake we're ready whenever you are," said Reyn patiently . Drake came instantly and he was pumped.

**End Flashback**

"So is he gone, eh?" asked Drake. I finally noticed his Canadian accent.

"No but he's gone so it doesn't matter so let's go back to the meeting room so the others aren't worried about anything okay," said Soul. Drake flew us up to the top floor and then Drake said, "Don't worry about the damages I'll pay for them, eh." After he said that we got to the meeting room and everyone was there except for Marcus and Magi. I saw Rayx looking impatiently while Vex prints out something next to him. Recthz, Krest, and Ventus looked worried until they saw me and Reyn walk in.

"Dude are you alright you look a little hurt?" asked Krest jumping up and down excited to hear our story. I accidentally pointed my new gun towards Ventus and he got a little worried .

"Dude point that glowing pistol away from me before it accidentally shoots me alright" said Ventus freaked out by the other worldly glow that it produced steeping back a little. I don't know what miffed him out but this glow is calming to me. When I was about to apologize to Ventus for accidentally pointing my gun towards him Vex gasped, "wait a minute that isn't the pistol that was labeled under S rank in the armory did you that means-"

"What does that mean?" I asked a little worried.

"That means that you are Giratina's son, Soul" said Vex then he came over and looked at my arm and saw the glowing symbol that was on my shoulder when I held the pistol but when I wasn't holding the pistol the symbol stopped glowing.

"I know you are wondering how that could be my dad wasn't Giratina at all?" I said still worried. Vex explained everything to the group like this. It kind of happened like how in human religion like how the Lord impregnated Mary even though she was married to Joseph. So Giratina impregnated my mom and my dad was just my caretaker since I legendary Pokémon can't just leave his duties to live with me I guess if I were Giratina I would understand. I tossed my gun aside and Reyn caught it but it nearly burnt his hand then Drake caught it and started to glow blue again and something on Drake's arm started to also glow in relation to the gun.

"Dude I think you are one of his sons too Drake that means we are kind off sort of like brothers if you know what I mean," I said happily. I walked over to see what the symbol looked like but when I saw it my head started to hurt a lot.

"Soul, are you alright you look a little hurt?" asked Reyn coming next to me. My head started to hurt like crazy so I pushed Reyn away and ran to the room next door and locked the door. It looked like a master bedroom but I had no time looking at the details because my head still hurt. What is going on and why am I remembering things? I shouldn't be remembering things I already have kept all my memories becoming a Pokémon unlike Reyn who nearly forgot everything about his past life. Then something came back to me that I must have well forgotten that I never thought was possible at all

**Memory #1***

"You know what you must do right you have to protect him," said the mysterious Pokémon, "he's very important to both halves of the timeline since he is my son. You must protect Reyn at all cost since he is starting his Pokémon journey tomorrow and you know what could happen to him on those trips right."

"Yeah no problem dude it will be perfectly fine you know that I can be safe and help him along the way leave it to me alright bro," I said assuring him. I looked into my brother Palkia's eyes and he knew that I was serious.

"Yeah I'm sure you will Giratina well I hope that you keep him safe and we'll be bringing him to the other side in about a month you know since he is starting his journey a little late because I told his mom not to let him out of the house early," said Palkia.

"One more thing I don't want to remember I'm Giratina when I go to the other side because I want to feel like his actual friend not just some protector of him okay," I said sternly and confidentially. I knew I could win him over eventually.

"I don't know if that's a good idea what if you forget to protect him if you don't remember," said Palkia.

"I'll make it so that I remember when I see my son Davious when he also crosses over," I said. Palkia looked annoyed but finally gave up since he knew his brother won't be so easy to give in to his demands and suggestions.

"Okay fine but mark my words if anything happens to my son, and by the way take this sword and the five gems that go to the Emblem of Truth so that when he does finally know the truth he can figure it out himself okay," said Palkia.

"No problem and besides, what could possibly go wrong," I said.

**End of Memory**

I was still face down on the bed that what I witnessed was me talking to the all powerful Palkia which means I really am Giratina which means I can make a portal to the Reverse world but actually there is one right here under Vex's bed that he probably didn't notice. I must tell the others the vision I saw but in a place where there are no camera's the... Reverse World!


	11. The Master Reviver

Chapter 10: The Master Reviver

(Reyn P.O.V)

Something is going on with Soul and I'm not really liking it one bit since I haven't talked to him in over a hour. I paced around worried while me and Krest are still alone in the room while the rest of them went to the bar and Marcus and Magi still haven't come back from a coffee break. Krest also looked a tad bit worried about Soul and the others. He was also mad that he was left alone while his brother went out. Krest's must thump his tail when he's nervous because it makes a lot of noise and electricity coursed through the room and nearly shocked me. I was a little shocked but I was able to come to my senses really fast. Krest walked over to me and finally spoke after about a couple of minutes ," Dude it's time to see what Soul is doing in there, he's your best friend and I'm his friend and teammate so it's time to take it in our own hands." I nodded and walked over to Vex's room to see if he was alright. Krest knocked on the door with his tail because it was still thumping mercilessly on the door pounding it with the utmost force. After about 30 seconds of complete silence, I went to check the door and luckily it was unlocked.

"Do you think there might be anybody in the room that isn't Soul we'll have to battle. To make sure let's go down to the armory so that we don't have to worry about anything," said Krest. Me and him went down the stairs and then I saw something that I didn't see the last time I was downstairs. It was a purple glowing sword. It's color was white and purple and looked really sharp and it's handle looked smooth to the touch. I was expecting further electric shock but instead there was a cool blue glow and something started glowing on my shoulder.

"Hey that is exactly what happened to Drake when he touched the pistol," said Krest happily then his electricity charged. Krest walked over to an area marked as staves in rank A and grabbed one that said the words "Full Heal" then went to the area marked tomes and went to one marked rank B and grabbed "Master Ice" from the shelf.

"Hey wait a minute what is a tome and what is a stave?" I asked.

"I'll tell you, a stave is when there is a book right here that actually has the power to heal people without the need of medical attention or another Pokémon. And a tome let's you use Pokémon moves that a Pokémon usually wouldn't be able to use. For example I grabbed a tome for ice so now," he paused for a minute and an ice beam came and nearly froze me, "you see that is how it works."

"So how does a stave work," I said. After he said that Krest shocked me to near death and I fell to the ground unable to get up. The excruciating pain hurt a lot and I wondered why he would do such a thing to me. Finally he said, "don't worry I'll help you up okay." Then he pointed towards me with the tome in his hand and suddenly I felt revitalized and I even felt better. Even the paralysis was fully cured.

"So do you see how staves are important, especially since I'm the only healer in the whole group. If I die you might as well call your mission a big fat failure," said Krest, "are you ready, let's go." We walked about a couple floors and got back up to Vex's room and stood around the door and I walked in first and Krest followed slowly behind and there was no one in the room not even a window was opened. Krest's tail thumped even more probably because of the fact that Soul disappeared without a trace.

"Do you think D-Did got him again," said Krest even though his voice quavered a little. Then I saw something unnatural under the bed. It looked like a portal of some sort. I motioned towards Krest and he knew exactly what to do like we were connected. Krest and I overturned the bed the best we could and we saw the portal fully.

"We need to go in, I bet Soul is somewhere in that portal. We better hurry before it's too late to save him, alright," I said.

"Okay I'll go in with you," said Krest.

"Me too!" said a voice behind me that boomed. It was Drake and he was pumped," you might need someone to take you around in there, I'm your man eh?"

"Alright Davious you can come just make sure that your ready," I said finally figuring out Davious's name. Then he smiled and came next to me and gave me a nudge in the arm which hurt a little since he is over 4 ft. in height and weighs a lot more.

"Yeah it's me Davious, your rival, but let's hurry up okay we need to find Soul, eh" said Davious, "get on so we can start." I nodded and me and Krest got on Davious's rough back and Davious flew us into the portal. After about 30 seconds of flying Davious started getting a lower and lower altitude.

"Davious you alright, you seem to be getting lower, and lower agghh," said Krest next to me scared that we were going to crash land into the lightly colored ground. Davious tried to pull up but he couldn't and we fell to the ground in and nearly broke my whole body. Davious was still unconscious on the floor and Krest could barely stand on his feet. This landing made me realize that how did Davious learn how to fly when he's only been here as long as I have. I dismissed the idea because it wasn't important, right now we have to worry about all these injuries we just acquired from the crash landing. Krest hopefully will be able get us out of his predicament with one of those staves of his. I moved over to Krest crawling because my body felt like a ton of bricks.

"K-Krest can you reach one of those staves of yours so that you can heal us, hurry," I said feeling myself get a little sleepier with each word I said. Krest reached towards his pocket with his arm most likely broken because he's clutching it really hard trying to keep it from just hanging by his side. He finally got his stave and he used it on himself and then he got to me and Davious and Davious woke up startled.

"What happened wasn't I just unconscious?" asked Davious.

"It's alright I healed you up back to normal like nothing ever happened," confirmed Krest. Davious stood up with somewhat difficulty and air punched for a little and it didn't hurt. I was a little confused on happened in the last minute. We were in the air of this place smoothly and then CRASH! Davious fell on the ground without even any warning either. I tried to stand up but it felt like my body was weighed down a huge ton and I fell right back down on my back and I couldn't get up. I get it now gravity has changed and it made it so Davious was heavier than before and he wasn't used to it so we fell. Hopefully there won't be any deeper changes of gravity. I tried my best to walk towards Krest and I motioned him Davious to come towards me so we can discuss what to do.

"We need to find Soul and fast, which way do we propose we go Davious," I said seriously.

"How about the way the yellow arrows are glowing, eh" said Davious. We then started to walk due north where the arrows were blinking and I hope this isn't just some sort of trap that someone set up for us to are death. We walked with heavy steps over to where we were going and then there was I giant gaping hole in the middle of the walkway. I looked and I decided to jump but I was soon stopped by Krest who looked surprised.

"What the hell are you doing, Rechtz your going to kill yourself if you jump that, I have no staves to raise you from the dead," said Krest . I never heard Krest say my whole name before so he must be serious.

"Maybe this area is a zero gravity zone like how the area were in now is a double gravity zone," I said sure that I was correct. Actually it was like I could sense the space around me now that I'm aware of the area that were in.

"This is a zero gravity zone I can feel it, I know it because this place is the Reverse World which is Giratina realm. And I'm Giratina's son, eh," said Davious. Now I went in from the jump now that I know this is the right area for a zero gravity zone. I expected to fall but then I felt like I was lifted into the air and then I saw another walkway and I took it.

"Come up guys the arrows keep going here," I said waving towards them. They followed and we were soon back on the trail. About 2 minutes later we came up to a stadium that looked like a Pokémon battle field! I ran up towards it, Davious and Krest followed rushing until we made it to the plain brown field and then suddenly a cage went around the field enclosing us three. _Dammit it was a trap _I thought to myself. After a while of mild panic suddenly a figure appeared from the black smoke mysteriously like in the movies and enclosed in on the battle field. It was Soul and he looked pumped.

"Soul what are you doing here we were worried about you," I said worried.

"Yeah Soulestik we were worried sick what were you doing," said Krest behind me.

"Reyn I want you to battle me so that I can see good you are, you know sort of like a test," said Soul. I was surprised by what Soul said but I accepted his offer anyway. If I said no it was probably not the best idea.

"All right Soul, let's go right now!" I said battle ready with the new sword in hand. Soul motioned and explained the rules.

"The rules are simple, this is a battle to the point where me or you can't fight any longer or if someone forfeits," Soul said. I was surprised that he wanted to fight till unconsciousness but I still fought.

"Fine are we using weapons or not?" I said.

"Sure okay," said Soul. Then we started and I guess Krest decided to ref. for us.

"3...2...1... GO!" said Krest. I rushed towards Soul as fast as possible and I aimed the sword straight at Soul and he didn't move. Then a slashed furiously at Souls middle section and then without even seeing it coming he grabbed my torso and threw me to the ground sliding on the flat ground. I went again and did the same as last time. Just before he tried to grab me I jumped and I used the technique I learned Ice Beam and it hit Soul directly but he counterattacked like nothing even happened to him and a giant burst of fire came straight at me but I dodged luckily and was able to nearly get hurt. Sadly, a little flesh got a tad burned but it didn't hurt enough to make a notice.

"Watch out for the flamethrower it's very hot," said Davious. Well thanks for that obvious remark Davious. Soul took out his pistol and shot me put it was easily seen and I dodged. Either my senses were heightened or pistols don't work well on the battle field. Soul then moved and kicked me straight in the face then punched me high enough to reach a ceiling but there was none in the Reverse World or at least here. I fell on the dirt on my face and it hurt a lot. Krest went to get his stave but then a dark power locked around my then disappeared. I wonder what that was but luckily I was about to be healed. Krest pointed at me and healed my but when I was expecting to feel better nothing happened, the heal bounced back into Davious. The dark power must've made it so that no one can use healing items on me. How did Soul know that move, he's a fire type not someone that uses dark type attributes.

"No healing especially back to full health cheater," said Soul. Then Soul went over and used another flamethrower but it wasn't as easy to dodge and it hit me enough actually to hurt. It burned and it nearly scorched half my body black. Soul didn't stop after that he formed a dark ball from his hands and he shot it at me. I didn't dodge and I couldn't move even if I tried to. I could barely take it anymore so I went for another ice beam and I hit but it only phased him I went for a tackle. I connected with his body or at least I thought I did and I went straight through him and he didn't dodge or anything. Soul then punched me in the stomach and made his fist come down with the floor and my tail and back were severely injured enough more me to cry out in pain. Son of a bitch, I don't think he can beat Soul he's like superhuman. Krest tome can't revive me from unconsciousness after the battle is over so I must forfeit right now before I really do die.

"I'm sorry Soul but I have to forfeit I can't stand up to you," I said sadly," how did you dodge my tackle anyway without even moving?"

"I'll tell you later, I brought here to battle Rein and tell you a secret that no one who you don't trust can learn. There are no spies and cameras here so that we can talk in the most secret way possible," said Soul.

"How did you know how to do all this stuff when you just learned about how you were Giratina's son about an hour ago?" asked Davious when the cage finally lowered.

"I'll tell you right now, son " said Soul.

"Son, did you just call me son, are you saying your Giratina Soul, are you crazy eh!" said Davious astonished. Soul then started to float and we were all amazed. Then Soul started to farm to extra legs and loss his arms as he got bigger and grayer. He grew some wings and his face change. In just a minute the Soul we knew before was really Giratina one of the Pokémon gods of legend, the master of the Reverse World id standing right in front of our presence. Everyone was in awe at the first sighting of the actual Giratina in a long time. I think that Krest nearly fainted and Davious actually did faint probably at the sight of his dad the legendary Pokémon. I was the only one who felt normal and cool by my first sighting of Giratina.

"So were you actually Giratina the whole time when we were friends and you never even told me?" questioned Reyn

**"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, my goal was to protect you from any harm and danger because your just as important as the god Palkia himself and he actually told me to protect you,**" said Giratina, "**you can call me Uncle G Reyn and Davious wake up alright you look like you've seen a ghost."** Davious was a little dazed when he awake from his trance and he wobbled around like he just had a six-pack of beer and he walked over to me and tried to use my shoulder as an arm rest but he forgot I was like 5 ft. shorter than him and he tripped over himself landing over near Giratina then Davious moved back a little.

"Sorry Giratina I was just amazed to finally meet me real dad after only 1 hour of finally figuring out that I was your son," apologized Davious.

"**It's alright son, just call me dad and Krest you still call me Giratina because you aren't even related to me**," said Giratina. Krest sulked a little not being able to call him by a nickname. I looked over to Giratina and he knew what I was about to say.

"**Yeah, I can tell what you're about to say and yes Palkia is your dad and he wants you to meet one someday maybe soon**," said Giratina, "**did you notice the name of your sword you know 'Palkia's Edgecutter of Doom' and your glowing symbol on your shoulder it shows that you are correct for the sword and your body is correct for it**." I looked at the symbol on my arm and I saw how it was glowing but before I could comment, Giratina changed subject.

"**Krest what was your dream before you came to the colonies you know your life story I want to know more about you**," said Giratina.

"Well okay I guess, I in the beginning I wanted to serve for the Leader in the army just like my brother I few years ago. When my brother came back one day and told us we were leaving with the family and going to the colonies and that we had to leave now I was scared. He didn't tell me why until we left and he said that my middle brother Preston decided not to listen to the Leader because the task was too much for him to handle so they took my brother and promised to kill his family and him for treason. Preston got away somehow and got to our house a couple miles away from the castle and told us to leave to the colonies further away from the Leader and to take the plane he's had in the garage and was working on with my older brother. We left in a hurry and a couple minutes later the Leader's soldiers came barging through the door. They reached in the garage and forced to come. My older brother Rayx started the engine and the Leader's forces tried to shot him but then they aimed for me and my brother Preston took the shot for me. When the garage door opened we left and me and Rayx started working for the resistance for how they treated my brother and how they tried to kill a family that supported their cause. When I started in the resistance-," explained Krest but then I interrupted.

"How did Rayx help with the battle against the first Leader 50 years ago if you just left 'bout 5 years ago," I said.

"You might not know this Reyn but Pokémon don't die unless killed by another Pokémon or they commit suicide, they can't die from old age you know that I'm like 30 years old right. Rayx was a double agent and worked for the resistance even though he was signed up for the Leader's army with my brother. Okay back on track when I started I didn't really want to fight I wanted to help the people that were in near danger of dying. Me true goal though was to make it so that none of my friends ever die again so I wanted to find a stave that revives a Pokémon back from the died or maybe be the first one to write one. So in the end I joined the resistance to help those on my side in need and to help beat the Leader for killing my brother," said Krest. I never knew that Krest was that deep before actually I really knew that he had a brother. His story checks and he was always telling the truth the whole time. I hope he does get to go to his dream maybe my best friend can back it true he is a legend after all. Maybe he can't do all of that but he should be able to help Krest out maybe just a little. I can't really help Krest out because I'm not the best at making people feel better. Krest was crying a little bit but that didn't

"**I think I can help you with what you need Krest I've got what you're looking for Krest**," said Giratina. Suddenly are large book appeared in front of Krest. It was probably 3x the size of the stave that he has in his hand. That must make it easier to break.

"What's the name of the stave that you just gave Krest?" I asked.

"**It's called 'The Master Reviver' I'm giving this to you Krest because I think you've mastered staves long enough to handle this," **said Giratina.

"Really you think that I can, that means so much Giratina," said Krest. He looked like he was about to faint. I saw that he really loved this moment in his life but he wants to raise his brother we'll have to find his body and then raise him. If he's still in the same place it should be easy.

"Really your giving me the master reviver I can't wait to find Preston and use this on him," said Krest excitedly he jumped in the air. It's a way better improvement then how we was feeling a couple minutes before he when he was telling his life story," now we have to find my brother he's probably in the same place because those ingrates left him there."

"**He is in the same place and there is an easy way to get to him. All we have to do is get through the portal here and hurry, he have to be careful though because the Leader's forces are very close to his old house," **said Giratina. Giratina opened a portal and he motioned us to come towards us. We walked through the portal and it didn't really feel like I thought it was going to be. Nothing really happened and we ended up inside the garage of Krest's old house. His garage was really big enough to hold plane. I looked and saw what must be Krest's brother on the floor with a bullet hole in the area where his heart is. Krest pointed the stave at Preston and an angelic light surrounded Preston and his eyes started to open, his wound closed and he was finally able to stand up without hurting after about 30 seconds of the angelic light moving around him like an instant healer ray. Krest finally ran over to his brother and hugged him and said, "Preston I missed you so much the family was miserable without you oh big brother." Preston was still shocked at the part when he was came back to life but still continued to hug his brother. I was sweet and touching but suddenly the alarm went off in the house and you could dozens of Pokémon coming and surrounding the house.

"Son of bitch were surrounded," I said disappointed.

"What should we do eh, I'm out of ideas," said Drake. Someone opened the door and walked down the stairs and we tried to hide but we couldn't have time for it. It was a Staraptor who came down the stairs and he was wearing a yellow band on his leg. He was a little annoyed but his eyes looked surprised to see what he saw. The Staraptor slapped itself in the face probably making sure he wasn't dreaming, then I realized that it was Shays who was here all along.

"Preston, I've missed you so much, and I can't believe your alive how exactly?" asked Shays.

"It's the Master Reviver stave and it was the power to revive anybody anytime no matter how long there de-," said Krest.

"I know what you're going to say Krest, but the stave can't revive anybody whose been dead for more than 10 years, I should know since I gave it to you," said Soul/Giratina who was now back in is Charmander form and I didn't even notice that he changed his form.

"Okay that clears it up, so I want you guys to know that I retired from the army and I'm going to work for the resistance, I want to be with my friend Ventus," said Shays, "also when this leader dies I want Ventus to lead this country because he's a nice person and wouldn't rule with an iron fist like is father."

"Ventus is the Leader's son!?" everybody said shocked.

"Yeah that's right that means either Verdant or Ventus will be the new Leader and I want Ventus because he got the genes from his mother who is a very nice Venasaur who always cares about others and Verdant got the genes from his father who is a ruthless leader and no telling what he'll do. Most of the people who want Ventus to be the new leader left to the colonies to that they could deal the finishing blow to the current Leader without going to jail," said Shays, " The reasons why people want Verdant to be the Leader is because he is a strong Pokémon and would never be a pussy and would keep the country feared and number 1 in the world while Ventus would be peaceful and lower our status." I personally with all the descriptions I just heard would take Ventus as my leader of the country, and since he's not here Verdant will have to be the one that takes the place and steps up. The thing is if half the population wants Verdant and half want Ventus how will we decide who the leader will be.

"Guys let's get back to the meeting room before people get worried, and besides I won't to see my older brothers face when he sees me alive and healthy," said Preston.

"Stop you guys down there!" said a guard from stairs. Everyone knew that they had to get in the portal and fast even though Preston and Shays probably don't know what's going on. I wasn't really caring about the guards, I was worried about the Verdant vs. Ventus for the crown even if that won't happen for a long time. He won't die anytime soon right.


End file.
